Red Mist and Metal
by Ziggy55
Summary: It's been two months since Steve rescued his team from prison and they've been hiding. Wanda included with everyone else has been fine. But she still remembered her family, where she started, what home she used to have. So when she remembers her aunt and the secrets her family kept, she risks everything to find her. Little did she know she was related to the man she hated most.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooo I decided that I needed to create something outside the Aqua universe, so this is what I came up with. Simple as that. Btw, I do not own any Marvel characters. Only my small amount of OCs. Depending on how people like this story, I plan to keep writing this or switch to writing another fanfic called Twins of Iron that includes my OCs from another Marvel universe, Madison and Natalie.**

 **So yeah, I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Wanda's POV**

"Wanda, you okay?"

I turn to Clint and simply reply. "Yes."

"I made dinner. Hamburgers."

"Okay." I get up and walk into the kitchen. Everyone(being Steve, Scott, Sam, and Clint) were already in the kitchen at the table. I sit down by Steve and start eating like the rest of them. We've been in this little cabin in the middle of Wisconsin for two months, I was ready to get out. We have been hiding for so long it feels like. I kinda missed Vision, he was a good friend to me. But, I may never see him again. Just like I may never see Sokovia again, my home. The country I volunteered myself for to protect from war which filled my childhood. I ached for Pietro who was long gone. The only person I had left. But now, I guess I had some people. Steve was nice, Scott was funny, Sam was...Sam, and Clint I grew a bit closer to. He acted like a father sometimes, being a dad to his own kids and having the paternal instincts.

"Does anyone know when we're getting out of here? Not that I don't like it but..." Scott asks randomly. The cabin was nice. Clint could hunt if he wanted, it was the woods. Sam liked it, saying he's never camped in the woods. So he camped out one night in the yard. Steve said it reminded him of when he fought in WWII. Scott shrugged with the idea.

"I don't know, it's a very big risk leaving. Ross is after us and all." Steve replies. True.

Before I knew it(because they were so good), I was done and brought my plate to the sink. "The burgers were good, Clint."

"Thanks. My signature recipe."

Of course it's his signature recipe. I walk back up the wooden log stairs to my room. It was nice, there was a bed and a long window with a medium closet and medium bathroom. I flopped down on my bed sitting up and turned on the tv. I was glad that it wasn't talking about the incident in Lagos anymore. It still hurt that I killed those people. I was a murderer, no matter how much Steve and everyone told me against it. I've become a monster, something that people fear. But I learned that no one would ever stop being afraid of me, because I can't control their fears. Mine are the more important. Those fears control what I do everyday. They control what the people fear. I had to accept that.

It was late, the moon was a crescent in the distance outside my window above the trees. I got back up to go take a shower. The water comforted me deeply. After that, I got ready for bed. I pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and a long, purple tee shirt. I sat back on my bed, grabbing my small phone and checked the time. Eight o'two.

I missed when mom would let us have cookies and tell us stories at night. And when dad would come home and when me and Pietro would run up and hug him tight. We lived in a cozy home, despite us being poor. Two meals a day and our dad working as hard as he could for money. Our aunt Masha ran a bakery, loaning us money when she had enough for her to live on and us as well. I missed aunt Masha, we were kinda connected. She taught me how to bake bread, she taught me things school didn't, she supported me. I think she was still alive, but I didn't know. I never saw her after my parent's deaths besides the funeral which was odd. She may not even be in Sokovia. But, I felt like her and my mom kept secrets from me. Secrets I may not even understand. My dad told me to try not to bother, but my little ears could barely resist. The first time I felt like they were talking about secrets when we were at aunt Masha's house, I was barely able to listen before my dad invited me to play board games with Pietro.

He did that more often ever since.

Sometimes, my mom and dad talked while Masha distracted Pietro and I. I was still curious about that reaching this day. Was it just a little random secret? Was it a big family secret? I didn't know.

I needed to get to Sokovia. I needed to see aunt Masha.

But how?

I exhaled and opened up my covers and snuggled deep into my bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

 _"Mina, he's HIM! He'll never be good enough for her!"_

 _"Masha, she'll need to know eventually."_

 _"He won't care to protect her at all!"_

 _"You didn't know him well enough, Masha. He had some good in him."_

 _"If she sees the paper, it'll destroy her life. And what about Pietro? He'll be crushed about it!"_

 _"He'll love her the same no matter who her pare-"_

 _"Wanda."_

 _I turned around to see my dad._

 _"Yes daddy?"_

 _"Do you wanna play board games with me and your brother?"_

 _"Sure daddy!" I replied cheerily. He gently pulls my hand away. I turn my head one more time and see a paper being but under a tile under our floor._

* * *

I shot up awake. I saw light coming in dimly from behind the curtains of my window. It was about seven a.m. Steve was probably awake, maybe Clint. I stretched my arms up and quietly slipped out of my bed. My feet touched the floor and I quickly brushed my teeth and hair. I had to to leave today. I grabbed my duffel and just put two pairs of clothes in it as well as my hygienic stuff. I zipped it up and went downstairs with it. I know people were gonna stop me, well, try to stop me. I wasn't letting them...I'd try not to let them. I head down the stairs, my sneakers clopping against the wood. I see that actually everyone was down there. I drop my bag on the last step and continue into the room. Scott and Sam were playing video games and Clint and Steve were cooking pancakes.

"Hey, Wanda." Steve greets with his smile.

"Hey, Steve. You're not burning the pancakes, are you?" I ask.

"No, I stopped him just in time." Clint smirked. Steve shook his head,"Very funny."

"We added blueberries, your favorite." Clint smiles at me. He knew me so well.

"Thanks." I'm handed a fresh, buttered pancake since I didn't like syrup on my pancakes. I got some orange juice and sat down beside Sam at the couch and started eating my pancakes.

"Video games, huh?"

"Yeah. Don't distract me." he says as his body turns with the remote. Boys. Clint comes over with a plate of bacon and tries handing it to me.

"Oh, I don't like being handed things. Pet peeve." I say sheepishly. Creepy thing is, Tony has the same pet peeve. It kinda scares me. So, I pull it from his hands instead and say thanks. I quickly finish up while I watch Scott and Sam's game playing intensify. I then hear a phone ring and Scott pulls out his cell phone. "Who is it?" I ask.

"My daughter, Cassie. I gotta take this." he says, getting up and going outside. Scott told me about Cassie, she was such a sweet girl. Scott was able to set up a facetime once and I got to meet her. She was so interested in my powers and liked me for me. She told me about how Scott beat an Avenger, which Sam strongly denied. Scott told us the whole story, and I was laughing at Sam's facial expressions. I felt bad for Scott, not being able to see Cassie for so long. I take my plates to the sink. I wasn't sure if I should talk to Steve or Clint about it, I didn't wanna argue. Maybe I could just explain, I wasn't a fan of lying. Not to them.

"Steve, can I talk to you?" I ask quietly. Steve looks at me kinda taken back for a second, but then nods and we head for the stairs. We stop at the top.

"What is it?"

"Look...I know someone I desperately need to see. There's a family secret I think and I need to sort it out. I have to go find my aunt in Sokovia."

"Wanda, she could be dead..."

"She may not be. She's a strong woman. I need to get there, and I'm not letting you stop me."

"Ross or even Stark will come after you if they find out you're not hiding."

"I plan to find my aunt, then come straight back."

"Wanda, they'll find you."

"Steve...please. This is my aunt I grew up with my whole life, the only other parent figure I had besides my parents. I need to find her...but if she's dead, it would be worth finding out."

"You know, we can access Shield's database probably, right?"

"Fine, I'll look up if she's even alive and if she's even in Sokovia still or not." I snap and walk down the stairs. I see Scott is back inside and is about to sit down.

"Scott, can you hack Shield?" I ask. He looks startled.

"What?"

"Can you hack Shield? I need to access their database and find some info on my aunt."

"Why?"

"My business."

"Will we be arrested?" he asks kinda nervously.

"No." I reply quickly. Scott sighs and goes to get his computer and I call out "Thanks!", but I'm ignored.

"Your aunt?" Sam asks really confused. I flop back down on the couch. "There's a family secret I need to sort out, I need to find my aunt Masha. I grew up with her and I heard her talk to my mom about someone. All I know was that it was a he and my aunt said he had some good in him, whatever that means."

"That doesn't help us at all. Was your aunt married?"

"No, but she's dated before. Her last name is Ninkohl, Masha Ninkohl. My mom married into the name, Maximoff. She's Mina Maximoff." I reported info.

"Dad's name was Hugo Maximoff." I lastly added.

"Any other relatives?"

"Nope." I pop the P. Scott comes back with the computer and I repeat the info, after he hacks in.

"Alright, I'm in Shield. Names, I need names."

"Masha Ninkohl is my aunt, Mina Maximoff is mom, Hugo Maximoff is dad."

Scott quickly types in names and reports each of their bios. "Hugo Maximoff, born June 20th, 1970. Date of death:Feburary 11th, 2006. Married to Mina Maximoff...that's it."

"What?" I am quickly confused. He goes to my mom's profile and it's just name, birth, death, marriage.

"What about my aunt?"

"Just a birth on her. I'm assuming she's still alive."

"Then I gotta go get her."

"Wait! Can't you just-I don't know, look her up on google or something? Find a reliable site and look up her number?" he asks.

"No! It's not that simple! I need to find her. Steve can probably break me out of prison again." I shrug.

"The government may have figured out how I got you out last time, so it won't work." Steve pops in. I stand up. "Then I'm not gonna get caught."

"Shouldn't someone go with you?" Clint says.

Steve's face kinda sterns. "She'll be safest with me."

"That'll make you even more wanted if they find out!"

"Maybe I should go alone for the sake of your safety. if they only catch me, I'm giving you the chance to run."

"So you'll be a fish bait?" Sam blurts. I shrug. "Basically."

"So you're just leaving? Taking a plane to Sokovia to see you aunt then come back if you don't get caught?" Scott lays out. "Look, I don't think I'm gonna get caught. I'll come back, I'll be fine."

They all just look at me. I bit my lip waiting for answers. "No one may come to rescue you." Steve buts.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, I can control minds for gods sake. I'll be fine and no one's stopping me. I have also learned hacking if I needed to."

"Then why did you have me hack Shield?" Scott exclaims.

"I'm not that good...I don't think." I reply a bit sheepishly. "Look, I have to do this."

"Then go, I'm not stopping you." Clint tells me with a nod when I look at him.

"I'd be curious too." Scott shrugs. "Stay safe." Sam warns calmly. I nod and look at Steve. He sighs. "I hope you find her Wanda...just be careful for your sake."

"I will. I got my stuff already packed. So-" I say walking up the stairs and swiping my small bag. "I'm ready." I come back down and give short goodbyes. We had a little rental car, so I could get to the airport. "Does anyone have extra cash just incase using my credit card is a bad idea?"

"Yeah, I got about one fifty." Sam gives up his wallet, not including his credit card and driver's license. I take it and shove it into my pocket. "I guess I'll book a flight."

"Couldn't you just steal a helicopter or something?" Scott blurts. I look at him with a hard look.

"Wouldn't there be a-oh I don't know, a risk taking a public plane since the whole world is pretty much after us?" he asks sarcastically.

"Scott's right. But I may know someone...maybe."

"It might be better that Captain America/ Steve Rogers doesn't know someone. Think about it." Clint buts.

"Maybe...I can change my eye color." I blurt. True, they may not be able to recognize me if I changed my eye color. I didn't want to dye my hair and a wig wouldn't work.

"To what?" Steve asks.

"Brown I guess. Gray maybe." I shrug. He nods. "Well...that could work."

"Then I'm going to the store."

* * *

Soon enough, I came back home with bronzy brown eyes and temporary hair dye if I had to use it. The contacts were pretty good. I couldn't see through them no matter how hard I tried. Clint texted me, telling me he booked tickets since it turned out Steve didn't know someone. But right now, I was already boarding the plane. Stepping inside and taking my seat. I got through security pretty well actually, surprisingly. My duffel was carryon, so I put it in the overhead and I plopped down in my seat and put in my earbuds. I listened to music and just sat until the plane took off. I had never been on a plane before (I'm not including the quinjet). So, I was kinda a bit startled about the takeoff. But, I felt better once we were in air. I was finally going home again. I was going to see aunt Masha. And if there wasn't a big family secret...I think it'd still be worth my time.

* * *

 _"Honey, it's okay. I still love her, I always will. It doesn't matter."_

 _"Hugo, I didn't think I was going to get pregnant!" she whisper shouted._

 _"Mina, you love her even though she just wasn't..."_

 _What?_

 _"She and Pietro...we just can't tell them until they're old enough. Not anything. Not what I've done, not my past, not anything...they wouldn't try to find out, right?"_

* * *

My eyes came awake to the intercom announcing we were half an hour away. What about mom's past? What wasn't I? What were they hiding from me and Pietro? What could my parents possibly hide from us? I shook my head away, deciding to pull out my earbuds and watch tv. The news was just talking about President Ellis, until maybe two minutes later.

"Breaking News:Possible Sighting of Wanda Maximoff."

H-How? I shook it away and changed the channel to Disney Channel. I watched that until we landed. I got up and got my bag from the overhead, also pulling extra strands of hair to my face. My legs were asleep, but I forced my legs to walk. I got out of the plane soon enough with the people in front of me. I headed into the airport and went through all the security and all the boring stuff I did not want to really think about. It took forever, but I finally made it outside the airport. I missed Sokovia's sunny skies when they were sunny, and I missed the streets I grew up in. Where Ultron attacked wasn't where my house and aunt's house was, my house was in the inner outskirts of the main city. I decided to walk, it felt kinda strange since everyone else were getting into cars, but I managed. My legs may have ached as I walked, but I kept going. I reached the woods, I would have to walk through there. I stride through the woods, the trees blocking out most light. Twigs were on the ground as well as leaves, this was definitely the same forest I once walked through.

I remembered my dad once took Pietro and I camping out here, it was fun. We ate blueberries and made smores around the camp fire. My dad showed us the stars when we could see them, telling us one day we'd get closer to them. At least he and mom got closer to them, they were here many years. It was warm, making my forehead form a single drop of sweat, but not that hot to me at least. My feet crunched over any leaves I came across, snapping them into bendy leaves. I had to squint my eyes, but I finally saw my aunt's house. I walked slightly faster, hoping I'd reach the clear space sooner. I walked up through the grass and I knocked on the door and took a deep breath. The door opened two minutes later to my aunt. She had light, chocolatey brown hair with gray eyes. She was a bit thin and was wearing loose clothing. Her eyes widened at me.

"W-Wanda?"

"Hi, aunt Masha."

"Oh my god! I missed you!" she wrapped her arms around me. It felt good having her again.

"Come inside, I have an extra room and I made bread." she says pulling out and leading me in. "So, you've been hiding from the government?"

Dang, she knew everything. She did have a tv.

"I risked a lot coming here, but not to stay." I say sitting on her small sofa. She gives me a face, wanting an explanation.

"Look...I heard things I think you and my parents were trying to keep a secret from me, I want to know what it was."

"...Anjel...we weren't hiding anything from you." she slightly stammers.

"What could be so crushing for Pietro and so life destroying for me?" I snap.

"Nemáme skryl niečo od teba, Wanda." she said, meaning we haven't hid anything from you, Wanda.

"What did you hide in that tile? What paper? My birth certificate?"

Aunt Masha stares at me for a minute and sighs. "Please don't make me do this to you, anjel."

"What? Oh, so you are hiding something from me!" I sass. That's when she pulls a gun. "Aunt M-Masha..."

"Go home, anjel...if you have one."

"I'm not leaving without knowing."

That's when I feel her fist to my face, and my eyes can't help but close.

* * *

 **Okie dokie, that was the first chapter. I hoped you liked my idea on this story, hope you favorite, follow, and review, and I'll update soon!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	2. Chapter 2

My head slowly rolled. I had no idea where I was. It was dark and hot. My eyes stuttered open. I saw Masha.

"I'm glad you're awake."

"Wh-where am I?"

"Russia, specifically Siberia."

I had a bad headache and my legs were excruciatingly sore. I felt that I was bloody in areas even though I hadn't been in a fight. My eyes turned and I saw I was strapped in a chair tightly.

"Did you know your eyes are actually brown? I put in contacts you could wear for years on your eyes, making them the blue-gray you thought was natural."

I didn't respond. Did I care about my true eye color? No. I was very thirsty. I was groggy and drowsy.

"You have two choices, anjel. You work for us, you don't dare leave the bunker. You do every order we demand, you get a meal a day, you can be Hydra's prized."

You're working for HYDRA?! Y-you...you've been working for Hydra for maybe my whole life and even before? The second woman who raised me? A shock wave flooded me, giving me a shudder.

"Or, you die. Strange that Hydra would kill you because of your abilities, but your blood and DNA is the entire key. Because of your blood, we can create people just like you."

They can? Isn't that impossible? No, there's more to, don't you need to fill in somewhere in the brain or use another gem or...

"Y-you're insane."

"I'm not the only one. Mina and Hugo you're calling insane too then."

"...What?" I snap.

"Anjel, we always loved you and Pietro...but we did work for Hydra. That's why I supported you and Pietro, your want to help your country. If you seek your past and who you are so much...Hydra will tell you if you help us."

She never even saw us except for the funeral. What did she mean she supported us? I was oblivious to my life.

"With what?"

"Anything and everything, Wanda. You're very powerful, anjel-"

"Don't call me that, Masha!" I growl. She smirks at my outburst. "Very well. A third choice is possible, you're in that chair for who knows how long. But, this may determine it."

My brows furrow confused and I see a holographic come up. Knowing I failed, I let my head drop and my spine stretch.

"Wanda!" Steve's voice calls.

"Who the hell are you?" Clint growls.

"Hello Captain, and you too Hawkeye. Wanda, my niece here, is uh...well, captured you see."

"That's her aunt?" Scott mutters.

"What do you want?" Sam snaps. Please guys, don't try. It's much better off if I stay here, they'll get them too.

"Oh nothing, just thought you'd wanna know. But it's a risk if you wanna come for her. She wouldn't want to put yourself in danger anyways, right Wanda?"

I don't say anything.

"Will you say anything now?" she says. I see her press a button and I shriek at volts of pain, deeply endangering me.

"AHH! ST-STOP!"

I feel my veins and knuckles pop, blood creeps out of my right cheek, I sweat, I suddenly feel like my shoulders are completely dislocated. The pain was excruciating on every inch of my body. I saw the purple volts flash before my eyes, I thought they'd blind me. I couldn't see Steve or Clint or even Masha, I closed my eyes and I still saw white ultraviolet. I didn't know when it stopped. But when it did, I could barely see the faces on the screen.

"D-don't c-ome for m-me." I said with drops of blood coming from my mouth. The taste was disgusting. I gasped at a last volt of pain that may have broken bones somehow.

"Okay, I think you're damaged enough. They've probably seen enough too."

I try to growl beneath my breath, but I can't make a sound but heavy breathing. I closed my eyes.

"Goodby Captain Rogers." Masha says, I guessed she closed the face time.

"So...anjel, you have twenty four hours to choose. You get a meal next two hours, I hope you savor it." she says walking out of the room I see when I budge my eyes open.

What have I done?

* * *

"Meal." a voice snaps.

"What?" my head twitches.

"Your meal." the voice snaps again, the tray being slapped on a table. The restraints are lifted and I fall, quickly jerking myself back up. I got a small loaf of bread and water. Ok, I'll survive with just that. I slowly rose my hand and took the loaf of bread. I saw that there were two men and another one in the corner. The one in the corner was leaning against the wall with crossed arms. He had dark brown hair and...green eyes? I couldn't tell from the distance and my grogginess. He looked at me, making me shift my eyes back to bread. I drank the water quickly and I tried to savor the bread, knowing that I wouldn't have it again for a while.

"Hurry up, witch."

I hated the nickname suddenly. I went by Scarlet Witch, little witch, not witch. They could call me a monster, don't call me a witch. I ate a bit faster. I had no idea why they were still here. I saw the two leave, it was just that same guy in the corner.

"Watch her until she's finished." one man snapped at the door.

"Sure." he shrugs. As soon as they're out the door, he rushes over to me.

"I'm gonna get you outta here, don't worry."

"What?" I blink.

"We're gonna escape two days from now, that's when they-"

"Don't they have cameras in here?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I froze it."

Okay, whichever way he meant by freezing it.

"They plan to send us both out on a mission two days from now, two o'clock a.m in the morning. You will be free from your restraints thirty minutes before the debriefing at twelve if they keep you in here. Otherwise if they put you in a bed cell, you walk out, saying you're getting ready, then take over their minds if someone's there."

"Hold on-"

"They have directions on every hall to helapod containment, that's where I'll be. We'll escape in helapod 253."

"A what?"

"Aircraft. You gotta trust me okay?" his expression changes.

"W-who are you?" I question.

"Michael. I already know you're Wanda so."

"Yeah. And why are you helping me?"

"I'm in the same place as you except I've been here longer and my abilities are different."

"What?"

"Empathy and I can hack tech using my brain sometimes, also an assassin when I want to be."

"What's empathy mean?" I ask cluelessly.

"I can feel other's pain and feeling. Like right now, you're in pain."

"That's very obvious."

"You're afraid to trust me." he continues on.

"That's also kinda obvious." I reply a bit annoyed.

"You feel betrayed my Masha, the woman you've known your whole life who was your second mother. You feel betrayed by your parents who you think have been keeping secrets from you."

"You know them? My parents? The secret?"

"No."

I look in his head. He's truthful, but I can't trust him. It's too hard. I look down again in ignorance.

"I'm making you, by the way. If the Avengers come, Hydra will get them."

"They underestimate you if what you say is true, likely not."

"You can look into my head, you know?"

"I choose not to, I don't want to trust you."

"Please, Wanda. You have to."

I look in his begging eyes. I don't want to control him just as much as I don't trust him. I exhale and I look in his head, still truthful and begging. I roll my head around before I settle. "Fine. Two days at two a.m in the morning?"

"Correct. Try not to use your powers after you get outta the cell, they'll know it's you much easier if you use 'em. Get any kind of weapon you want on the way, guns or crossbow preferably which are easiest to find. Find helapod 253. Circular, light blue and white with that number on the side."

I simply nod. "Good. Have fun in prison." he says walking out.

"You're in this prison too. And aren't you supposed to watch me?" I huff.

"I can do whatever." he shrugs. I imagine he'd roll his eyes at my last remark and soon enough he's out the door. I let my head drop again and my spine stretch while for the pain in my legs, there's no ease. My fingers hurt if I moved them abruptly, and my headache was slowly fading into memory. I wanted to sleep, for two days to pass. I rather be back in Wisconsin. I rather know Clint and Steve's cooking, I rather be in the woods with Clint, I rather even play video games with Sam and Scott. But those moments were gone, so I was gonna get them back.

I just had no idea how long it'd be until I could do that.

The door slammed open to someone else. "Hello Miss Maximoff."

I wanted to snarl.

"I take it you've been comfortable."

"Not exactly. And you?"

"I'm just fine. I'm not the one imprisoned. But, you get some freedom. You get to fight, you can't put everything on your powers."

"What makes you think you can control me?"

"Miss Maximoff, you can't control my mind if you try. Don't dare."

I try. I try for two minutes straight. I stare at him hard, but I can't do it. I can see what's in his head, but I can't control him.

"You're defeated, Maximoff. And, I am the winner."

"Except this isn't the defining battle, you see. The battles only add up to the defining one, and those little battles just aren't gonna happen."

"You're naive, Wanda. Naive to everything around you, oblivious to it just as the secrets you seek."

"What do you know of my parents?" I snap.

"Some secrets are best kept secrets. At first, the definition seems simple. But then, you get in depth and it's so complicated."

"Just like Hydra, so complicating."

"You're smart though, I can't deny that...just like your father."

"Don't talk about my dad!"

"Hugo was a smart man, but not as smart as many more people in the world. IQ was 122. Yours...is 179. That's incredible compared to 122 and 119 which was your mom's and 130 is Masha's. But besides your intellect, you should fight."

"You plan to train me?" I say with emphasis on train.

"Correct, you should be ready for the first mission in two days. I assume you learn quickly."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll see for yourself. Get up."

I just go ahead and do so. He drags me out and downstairs. I see all the signs Michael talked about, one told me where the helapods were. He drags me downstairs to a large gym which was empty on the side were on. The other side was separated by glass and brick below. There were punching bags and a wall of weapons above the matted floor.

"Okay, kid. You're training with me."

"Do I get weapons?"

"Let's start with fists and kicks and anything not involving reliance on other things."

"Fine." I hiss. "Let's see what you got." he says once we're in the middle of the room on the mat. He throws a punch and that's where it starts. It(being a fight of punches, kicks, flips)lasts maybe five minutes before he slams be down against the mat.

"Okay for starters, but more practice is needed. Let's try again."

He tore me apart. Mentally and kinda physically-you know what? It was the same thing. After a long brawl, I sat down and gulped in some water. It felt soothing to my mouth.

"I'll rate you five outta ten, you're getting there."

I hate how this guy is giving me encouragement like he's not Hydra. "What's your name even?" I blurt.

"Tomas."

"Well, Tomas...I'm ready for weapons."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Guns or crossbows."

"Gun and crossbow coming right up." he says grabbing one of each. "Nine mm gun and 28Model Breken Crossbow."

I grab it from him and pop the crossbow open. It was a beauty. "Nice."

"We'll start with targets, then moving targets."

"Okay." I simply say, walking over deciding to use the crossbow first. Tomas gave me a thing of arrows and I pulled a normal one out. I pull it back.

"Relax your muscles...there you go. Keep your eye on the target, not the arrow."

I do as he says and I see the perfect point.

"Release."

Shoot. I got it right in the middle.

"Good. Try that two more times then we'll get a body target."

I pull out another arrow and shoot an inch outside it, then the second time I hit it a centimeter below.

"Good job, body target's comin' up." Tomas praises. He pulls out from a corner a body target resembling a average height and weight man.

"Heart and head are most important, instant kill spots."

"I kinda knew that."

"Probably a job for a gun, don't ya think?"

"I figured." I say getting my gun and putting my crossbow down on the mat. I get the gun and cock it, making the classical gun click. I point it, using my right eye to set my target. I take a vague breath and shoot.

"You'll have to speed up." he says in a blink. There was a bullet hole on the third ring to the middle on the chest.

"Try the head, I think you'd do better there."

I point my gun again, but this time for the head as he suggests. I target the head closely and carefully, imagining it was...my head pictured Tony Stark. Geez, I was evil. I internally shook the picture away and I shot.

"Bullseye. You're good kid, Strucker would be proud."

"I'm not associated with him."

"Look where you are, Wanda."

"I'm made to be."

"Yes you are." he smirks. I hate him.

"Wanna go double gun?"

"I guess." I shrug. "Try shooting with one gun at head, then switch hands to heart." he tells me giving me another gun. I take a short, vague breath and do exactly as he says. It was quick and snappy with ten out of ten shots.

"You're talented, Wanda. Or Scarlet Witch. But, you need a new codename."

"Please, I like Scarlet Witch." I huff.

"Dark Witch? Dark Anjel?"

"Scarlet Witch and only Scarlet Witch." I repeat in annoyance.

"Fine. Hydra has gotten their Scarlet Witch back."

Not for long. Then, I had a question pop up in my head.

"Who's that boy? The one with brown hair and green eyes? About my height, tad tan."

"Oh Michael, or should I say 'Lectro. Yeah, he's gonna be your mission partner."

"Mission?"

"You'll be ready in two days, right?"

I nod. He gives a partial smile.

"Good, you've proven yourself pretty useful."

I didn't want to be useful, even if it meant not being useful to the Avengers. I couldn't be useful to Hydra, I left Hydra, I wasn't going back...now, they took me back hard. I wasn't sure if I'd escape.

"Keep shooting, be creative with your patterns. I'll watch for thirty minutes, then back to fighting. I think you'll then be good. You'll be transported to a bedroom cell with clothes and stuff."

"I don't usually fall asleep in chairs easily."

"Me neither."

I gave Tomas a short look before he sat down. Leaving me to my mind, body, and guns.

* * *

Soon enough, I'm in my bedroom cell. I found my selection of drawers and pulled out a shirt and shorts. I hid behind a curtain that was in the cell and changed my clothes. After that, I get in my bed and sink in close. I failed my team and the only people I had in one day and look where I go. I failed them, I never suspected my family's secrets to be Hydra. It's all my fault. They shouldn't come for me. And if this Michael guy is trustworthy, maybe there's some hope to escape. I got my caution mostly to guide me. Hydra took back their prized and there was nothing I could do about it. I lost the Avenger of me with no hope of getting it back.

That's when I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Good chapter? I can't wait to see where Michael's character goes in the story, and the helapods! I'm so excited to write about those!**

 **SoniaTheMasterShipper:The bits of foreign Masha said were Slovakian, sorry I forgot to include that.**

 **I want to thank Woods-Winchester, SoniaTheMasterShipper, Steve-Stark, YunaTsukino, and Princess PrettyPants for following and Marie, Sonia, Steve, Princess, Dhnysports88 for favoriting.**

 **And, I want to thank Sonia and AndreKI for reviewing. (That was a typeful/mouthful)**

 **I really hope you favorite, follow, and review and I'll update soon!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Person**

"She can get out of there, right?"

"I don't know, Scott!" Steve snaps at him.

"We need to get her out, that's all I know."

"What if we can't?" Sam asks. Steve has an idea. "Bucky."

"What about him?"

"He should be out of cyrosleep, I think they may have deprogramed-"

"You're choosing to get Bucky out over Wanda?" Clint quizzes him.

"We need his help, he's from Hydra. He may know the facilities inside out."

"Can you call King T'Challa or something? 'Cause we can't get to Wakanda without getting caught on our own, it'd be helpful if he sends a jet or something." Scott asks.

"Yeah, I was given a contact number." Steve replies and pulls out his phone. "Let me try it." Steve find the number and puts his phone to his ear. Everyone quietly waits.

"Your majesty...okay, TChalla. Look, I was calling to see if your scientists have gotten anywhe-...Really? That's great! We need him as soon as possible...oh...So it's gonna be a week or two? Okay...yeah, we may just get in touch with Shield, I don't know...yeah, Shield's gone underground I think...alright, have a good day." Steve hangs up.

"So?" Sam asks.

"It may take a week or two to remove Bucky from cyrosleep, so what's left of Shield we may be able to get help from."

"I highly doubt it, who knows what happened to Coulson and Fury. Hill may be able to help us somehow, but I doubt it. Since she's with Stark Industries still I think and I don't think we should let Stark into this."

"What about Sharon?"

"Probably not. We may be on our own."

They were quiet for a minute until Steve has a change in mind, giving off a look and they all know what it means.

"No." Scott blurts.

"We have to."

"Kinda don't think we should."

"C'mon, I think maybe Stark will care."

Sam snorts. "And we're still hiding, he doesn't care."

"We have to get her, it doesn't matter how."

Sam sighs after a minute. "I'm gonna regret this."

* * *

 **Wanda's POV**

I was woken up the next morning to Masha knocking on the window for me to wake up. I lowly groan and roll out of bed. Masha comes through the door.

"What do you want?"

"Training time. There's also gonna be a debriefing on your mission at midnight, so you get to sleep starting at nine tonight. Then you go at two with Lectro."

Masha leaves me to change and I pull out a red tee shirt and sport leggings out of the drawer. I change behind the curtain and tie my hair up.

"There's toothbrush and paste, hair ties, hairbrush, and deodorant in the bottom drawer." she says behind the glass walking away. I do all the things they're needed for and I head out the door downstairs to the gym. I pass a glass wall and on the other side were what I think were the helapods and I stopped in my tracks. I can't believe Hydra invests in these things, since when would they anyways? They've been putting a lot of their efforts into the scepter experiments and training me and Pietro and everything like that. The helapods looked really futuristic, like something from that movie Oblivion Scott said was awesome and had us watch(which was actually interesting). I didn't see any engines on them though, except slit vents I could barely see. I kept moving, not wanting to get caught. I clop down the stairs until I reached where I was last yesterday. Tomas was waiting for me.

"You ready?"

"Don't I have to be?"

* * *

"TOMAS YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" I shouted after he causes a crack that hurts my thighs, and I could barely breathe.

"I'm not gonna kill you, witch."

"Don't CALL ME THAT!" I knock up and punch him directly in the face. I punch him again and again before he blocks me and gets me into a choke. It hurt so bad, but I could barely get him off me even with my kicking efforts. That's when kicked and snatched his arms, throwing him to the ground and a foot was on top of him. But he pushed up and he smacks me down. I'm tired, sweating,

"Am I done? It's about nine. I've had multiple breaks, a meal, and have been training all day with a hour long simulation session."

"I think so. You could easily be an assassin."

"Only to the people I want to kill."

Which was currently no one.

"Okay. I'll take you back to your cell. Make sure to suit up later, debriefing's at midnight. Masha will wake you up then I think." he says leading me out and to my cell.

"Can I ask where I'm heading?" I ask.

"Coordinates are 426721."

"All I get are coordinates?"

"I honestly don't know where, I'm pretty sure it's an important warehouse."

"How could you not know?"

"I'm just your trainer, Wanda."

Are you kidding me? He leads me back through the halls of the Hydra facility, passing Michael at the helapod hall. He gives me a very short look, trying to remind me about the helapod escapade. He leads me to my cell and I go ahead and change into a gray elbow length shirt, a purplish grayish colored vest, and jeans. I kicked my shoes off and got into my bed. I really hope I can trust this guy, he could be luring me into a trap for all I know. Masha's betrayal still hurts, but can you blame me? One of the most important people I had in my life is gone, I find out two people who were also very important to me being my parents were Hydra, and I failed my team, the people I had left. Steve's face if I saw him now, there would be disappointment, but there would be worry and fear. Fear of me hurt, or fear of my brainwash. Why is everything crashing again now? Why couldn't have it just happened sooner and right now I could be back in the cabin safe and sound...I remembered that song from the movie soundtrack for the first Hunger Games which Clint introduced all the movies to me. I liked them. Would I ever be safe and sound again.

I didn't know.

I just had to escape.

* * *

I woke once again and I opened the door slowly. I twitched my head two ways and walked out, closing the door. I gently clopped down the hall, not seeing anyone. I shifted strands of hair in front of the sides of my face. I kept my eyes sharp and my feet pacing well. I got down the stairs and too the glass hall where there was a ladder. I saw a standing body that I could tell was Michael. I gently opened the hatch door and climbed down the long ladder.

"Brnt! Brnt! Brnt! Brnt!"

That was siren alerts, they knew I was escaping. I rushed down the remaining strip of the ladder and ran through the maze of helapods.

"STOP!"

I punched the man in front of me and stole his gun, continuing to run. I took his gun and shot him. 247, 248, 249...Time was a tickin' as I ran through.

250, 251,

It's a tickin'

"Mike!" I blurted.

252, 253, DING DING DING! I reached the helapod and found Michael there. "Good, you didn't get caught yet!"

I got in and climbed into the drivers seat while Michael closed the hatch door. "I'm driving."

"What? No, I wanna fly!"

"Do you wanna make it out alive?!"

I can do this, I can figure this out. I played around until I pulled on the two handle bars that connected to a spherical center. The pod yanked and a holographic came up on the glass.

"Press the green button!"

"Which green button!?"

He slams one and we're free. The metal doors aren't though. I slam a gun button while I notice Michael is going behind.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm firing the gun below!"

Whatever that meant.

"Hack the doors!"

"I can't!"

"DO IT!"

"I'm TRYING!"

My breathing rapids and-

"Got it!"

The metal doors open and I zoom out at one hundred mph. "Left, right, left, right, right, straight!"

"On it!" I call back. I take the turns perfectly while guns are fired at us, making nerve holographics on the screen. The air around us was gray for some reason instead of a dark black sky. My hands grip the wheel tight.

"Scarlet Witch and Lectro, return to your cells NOW!" Masha's voice comes through a loud intercom.

"Not today, Masha."

I speed up to one fifty. I blast all men in sight before they even shoot us, creating explosions that I have to dodge as well gunshots that make it out alive. I suddenly saw a whole wall of men.

"Squadron! Fire at em!"

"Pull the right levers!" he shouts back. I reach over from the left to the right and yank it down straight so he can blow them up good. I pulled the other one and it said, "GPS activated."

"Tell it safehouse 308!"

"Safehouse 308!"

"Destination set."

I took more turns and I saw another squadron...damn, they have a bomb.

"THEY'RE GONNA SHOOT A BOMB AT US!" I yell.

"You're the pilot!"

I groan and turn and turn again, speeding up to one seventy. My hands gripped tightly to the wheel like bones could come apart in me if they didn't. My head slightly leans in.

"Missile launched." the loud intercom announces.

"THEY'RE-"

"GO!"

I groan loudly and speed up a mile. That's when I see a closing wall of silver metal that went so high we couldn't head up.

"I'm gonna have to go through, make the missile crash the wall!" I call back, keeping my eyes on the wall that our small pod challenged.

"WE WON'T MAKE IT!"

"YES WE WILL!"

"NO WE WON'T!"

"YES WE WILL!"

"NO WE WON'T!"

"YES WE WILL!"

Tick,

"NO WE WON'T!"

Tock,

"YES WE WILL!"

Tick,

"NO WE WON'T!"

Tock. We were coming closer at one eighty mph. The missile was coming closer, I was tensing, the situation was intensifying, my heart rate rose giving me a emptyish feeling, my hands gripped tighter to the wheel.

"YES WE WILL!"

Tock,

"NO WE WON'T!"

Tick,

"YES WE WILL..." I scream at him and then-Impact came faster than I thought lightning could ever hit the ground-

Tock.

We bursted through, the pod screeching against the metal mixed with my screams with horrific. I pulled with loud screaming and my hands reddening with my eyes glowing red I imagined. The electricity spiking as our pod challenged the thick, metal wall that strongly threatened to kill us instantly.

Tick,

The pod bursted out into oxygen filled air-

Tock-

but spun around rapidly like you were in an insanely powered blender. I shrieked so loudly, I became inaudible to my ears and left a low rumble and ringing afloat.

Tick,

I felt like the world was gonna end and I imagined Vision one last time. That's when the spinning stopped and we flew straight away at two hundred mph.

Tock.

I panted, then hyperventilated intensely. My torso inflated at each breath I could get. I gripped the wheel so tight, I could break my fingers maybe. Sweat dripped down my face slowly, my head dropped and a tear fell from my eye with no regret. The blood in my body warmed me up uncomfortably. Michael came up to the front to the seat next to me.

"Damn, I thought you were gonna kill us."

"Shut up!" I snap at him, not wanting to even hear him breathe. I deeply exhaled soon enough, leaning my head back and watching us fly away. We didn't talk for an hour if I counted well and right.

* * *

 **3rd Person**

"Stark we need your help."

"Last time I remember Rogers, you told me to call you if I needed your help help." Tony finished his sentence with emphasis on I.

"I'm serious, Stark. It's about Wanda."

"What 'bout little witch?" kinda curiously. Tony remembered seeing Wanda in the raft, restrained like a wild animal, a monster, a freak. He was disgusted and angered by it most out of everyone who was imprisoned. He remembered seeing her tortured face. He was kinda sad she chose the other side. She had a good attitude about things. Tony never thought he'd think it, but he kinda liked the kid.

"She went to go see her aunt in Sokovia-"

"She has a aunt who's alive after Ultron?"

"Apparently. But it turns out, her aunt's Hydra and she captured her."

"So you want me to help you rescue her?" he asks unphased.

"Tony, she'd help us rescue you if you were in her position."

"Doubt it."

"She would, even though she has a bit of a grudge for you."

"Now that I don't doubt, knowing I dropped a bomb on her apartment building and killed her parents." he said with a change of tone with a strange, little lump in his throat.

"Stark, please. Shield's underground, Bucky's-"

"You were thinking about BUCKY helping you?"

"Will you help or not?" he snaps over the phone. Tony stops there. He knew he should, but the government will get it's suspicions. Except, he could care less. It would occupy his time anyways doing something with his suits and tech besides laying around alone in the compound with Rhodey coming around sometimes and they'd watch tv and stuff as well as helping him with his prosthetics. Vision wasn't exactly the best companion, being, well...just Vision. He broke up with Pepper which took a toll on him. Keeping him occupied would be a good idea, it'd prevent him from drinking alone and isolating himself in his lab and dealing with complaints occasionally from Ross.

"Okay."

* * *

"So, you were just visiting your aunt in Sokovia and all of the sudden she's Hydra?"

"Pretty much. I never thought." Wanda replies with a nod. "Where's the safe house?"

"Uh, I think somewhere in Scandinavia maybe."

"North of Tromsø, sir." the GPS specifies.

"That's it. Ever been there?"

"Nope, only Sokovia and U.S for most of my life. Some random countries when I went out for missions, but I wasn't there for long."

Michael nods at her. Right now, they were over the Baltic sea and would soon fly over Sweden. The flight was long, but it went by with talk and a music system that kept them both entertained.

"Did Hydra give you your abilities or..."

"Yeah, there was a scepter test before you even got your powers. There was no explosion and I got powers, so they thought they could use it on you. Unfortunately, only you and Pietro survived. I'm sorry about him, by the way." he says lowly at his last sentence. Wanda gives him a nod. "It's alright."

"I know you're sad, I feel it too."

"Seems like a curse. I don't want to hurt you with it."

"Maybe. Sometimes it can make people feel better, like they're not alone."

"Not my situation though." Wanda buts. She looks over the blue water of the Baltic sea. It was pretty, the sky was sunny. The sun glistened as a beautiful reflection against the water like a mirror while the sky was a blue dome that you could never touch or really see, but Wanda could imagine the spherical form.

"Where did you grow up?" she asks curiously.

"England, even though I lack the British accent."

"Is it nice there?"

"Yes it is. But then, I was taking a plane to Sokovia and we were hijacked...they took me and I was never found."

"Wait, then why do you not wanna go home? You're parents must be devastated!"

"With everything that's happening, they can track back to where I am and they can get my mom."

"...Oh...I'm sorry I didn't think about that...it's just that with my parents gone, I thought that you could at least have yours. Take advantage of having them."

"Truth is, they're probably dead, alright? The hijackers beat them in the plane."

Wanda's expression changed and she quieted. She crossed her legs and lightly exhaled. She missed her parents, but they were Hydra. She never thought that the world could be so small, yet so big. She still wondered what was under the tile, what paper? What could ruin her life more than it already was?

"We have to go back."

"What?"

"At my aunt's house, there's something I need there! I need to get it!"

"What is it?"

"It's some paper I think, I'm guessing my birth certificate or something. I don't know, they said if I saw it, it'd ruin my life. At least that's what my mom said."

"Sounds like birth certificate or maybe some Hydra files. But we can't go there now, we gotta stay in Tromsø until we know it's safe."

"Nothing's safe, who cares?"

"I do. But after that, we also gotta do something else important."

"What?"

"There's some warehouse in the northeast U.S and it has some really important tech I think, something like that. Underground bunker there or around, I don't know."

"What coordinates?"

"426721."

"Those are the mission coordinates Tomas gave me!"

"Hydra wants the tech, but it's better off hidden, in the ocean, or with Shield."

"Shield's underground! So ocean I prefer!"

"Shield it's still gonna be!"

"How?!"

"Somehow."

"Don't tell me things that aren't fully planned!"

"Whatever."

Wanda lowly huffed and turned her head away. "You know what? I'm hungry." she says pulling the wheel back hard to two hundred.

"Don't break the wheel!"

"I won't, and I don't think Hydra would make these wheels loose and crappy anyways."

"...True."

"So, is there food at this safehouse of yours?"

"Yeah, think so."

"Good."

* * *

Soon enough, they landed in a field where there was a cabin. Michael opened the hatch door and they got out and stretched their legs. They walked out to the door and Michael quietly opened the door. They stepped inside and saw the living room. It consisted of white couches, a fireplace, a tv, table, and a wall window. "This is kinda luxurious for a safe house, don't you think?" Wanda asks.

"I know, but it's somewhere to stay. Kitchen's on the left, upwards right of it is one bedroom, another is left, rig-"

"I'll figure it out." Wanda interrupts. She first goes to the kitchen and scouts out food and gets cereal. She takes her bowl of dry, breakfast food and heads to the living room and starts eating. Michael plopped down beside her and turns on the tv.

"Thanks...by the way for the escape." Wanda says a bit sheepishly.

"No problem. Good piloting by the way."

"Thanks." she replied lowly. "So what do we do after this? After we get that tech and I get that paper and all that?"

"Well...I guess we go our separate ways or whatever we want." he shrugs. Wanda then accidentally saw his fears.

"We can stay together if you want."

"You're looking in my head."

"Accidentally."

"I'm kinda afraid to be alone...I don't know, it's childish."

"No, it's not. But where would we go?"

"We could stay here, I guess...but aren't you hiding? And don't you think Rogers is trying to find you?"

"Maybe...you know about him?"

"Yeah. I know a bunch of things...I wish I knew about the paper, then I could tell you. You wouldn't have to go back for it."

"There's probably some other old things I'd need to get from my aunt's house anyways so."

"We'll go there first."

"Really?" Wanda perks.

"I guess. It'll be quick."

"Then we came here for nothing."

"Who cares? If it's your past, you need to know."

"What if there's something on my paper that would destroy my life? What if my parents aren't even my real parents? What if I'm not Sokovian? What if-"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. You're definitely Sokovian, your life won't be destroyed 'cause it's already in some chaos, and for your parents...Wanda, it's gonna be okay. I know, I-"

"Don't. You don't loose your parents by a Stark mortar shell crashing your apartment, becoming Hydra, you and your brother getting powers, you side with a crazy robot who wanted to destroy all of humanity, become an avenger, you take sides and the avengers have a war, you're imprisoned in the middle of the ocean, you get stuck in a cabin for two months with part of your team, find your aunt, find out she's Hydra and she captures you, and escape in a pod plane with your own screeching threatening to make you deaf!" she snaps much harsher than she thought she would. Michael looks startled and low. Wanda sighs.

"I'm sorry...it all started because of Stark...I've always hated him since I saw his name on the second shell that didn't go off. My brother and I waited for two days for him to kill us in the rubble. When we were brought out, our aunt wasn't there even...we went to an orphanage, kids teased us often. Once, a girl beat me and broke my arm They teased for our love of our country, and our aunt not being there for us except at the funeral...why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know...but it's okay to vent out and talk to someone. It's supposed to be good for you."

"Maybe. I've been used to bottling it up nice and covering it in ribbon, but the ribbon fell off quick I guess."

 _"Just ignore them, Pietro."_

 _"Aw, Wanda's acting like she cares!" the kid teased._

 _"Shut up, Yana." Pietro snaps at her._

 _"Your aunt wouldn't take you in, she wouldn't even say a thing at your parent's funeral!"_

 _"Get a life, Yana! You're here too!" she pops._

 _She punched Wanda, and she punched hard. It took three people to get her off Wanda. Yana got punishment while Wanda was in pain, she couldn't even get a cast because no one would afford it for her. The nurse could only wrap it up. Pietro from then on gave Yana strong, threatening glares. That night was painful, Wanda lied on the top of her bunk bed with her arm laying limp beside her._

 _"You okay, Wanda?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Okay, goodnight."_

 _"Goodnight."_

 _Except Wanda couldn't sleep._

"The orphanage was hard, but I got through it."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be."

The two were quiet as the tv ran.

"If you had to choose between the life you have now and the one you had then, which would you choose?" he asks. Wanda blinked at this.

"Well...I can't decide. I've done so many things as an avenger, but I had to do so much without Pietro and I discover that my family is Hydra. Everything's been so complicated, it adds up well."

Michael nods at her.

"I think you should get some sleep, long day with you piloting a helapod for the first time."

"I love that thing, can I keep it?"

Michael smirks. "Maybe. Who knows, maybe we can get a hold of another one."

"Who knows." Wanda says getting up with her cereal and taking it to the sink after she finished. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Wanda finds a bedroom and sees if there's anything in the closet, surprisingly there was. So, she changed into pajamas and brushed her teeth and washed her face with water. She came back out of the bathroom and closed the curtains to the faded blue-whitish colored twilight sky. The curtains created dark. Wanda threw the three decor pillows on the floor and pulled out the cream colored duvet. She turned onto her left side and simply closed her eyes until she could let sleep posses her deeply.

* * *

 _Mina Ninkhol Maximoff_

 _Born: February 4th, 1970._

 _Death: February 11th, 2006_

 _R.I.P_

 _Her mother's gravestone is where Wanda's ten year old head rested with her hair hiding her face with Pietro behind her._

 _Hugo Maximoff_

 _Born: June 20th, 1970_

 _Death: February 11th, 2006_

 _R.I.P_

 _His father's gravestone drew in Pietro's eyes, his dull, mourning eyes. There was grief shared by the two twins. Extra grief was knowing their aunt wouldn't talk to them really. She dressed in the most black she had, which was a lot. Her hair being dark at that time added to it. She came behind them and rubbed her hands down each of their shoulders._

 _"It'll be okay...I promise."_

 _Wanda quietly sniffled, Pietro didn't say a word. Masha didn't know what else to say or do. She couldn't take them in no matter how much she cared about them. She grieved, but very quietly and vaguely. She had her regrets within her sorrows. The secrets...she changed her mind, she wouldn't tell them...not if...No. She wouldn't...but she could. They could achieve things. She thought about it for a minute as she stroked their shoulders and stared at the graves in front of the small Sokovian field. It was cloudy, matching the mood of the day. Masha finally decided._

 _"Love you." she says quietly to her two nieces and walks away._

* * *

 **Third chapter's UP! I think I had WAY WAY too much fun with the helapod scene. But seriously. Any ideas on where the coordinates are? If you do, feel free to voice them. They will be important somewhere in the future. I hope you favorite, follow, and review(especially review, I love reading them) and I'll bring on another chapter soon! ^u^**

 **-Ziggy55**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wanda has been captured?"

"Apparently. It should be easy getting her, but we're gonna have to do other things while we're there like taking out the base." Tony replies to Vision out of eight(being Steve's gang, Tony, Vision, Rhodey, and Natasha).

"You think she might have escaped by any chance?" Scott questions.

"Nope. This is Hydra, she couldn't just escape."

"So let me get this straight, we're just gonna raid the base and get her?" Rhodey asks and blinks, he's kinda confused.

"This should be just like every other Hydra base we've raided."

"I don't know, the base looked pretty techy. Wanda was in an electrocution chair." Sam stated. Tony suddenly became a bit alarmed for no reason.

"She was electrocuted?" he asks quickly.

"Yeah, it hurt her pretty bad. I could hear cracking, it made her mouth bleed. It was really bad, Tony."

He bit his lip. He had a small pang of fear that he couldn't explain that was slowly spreading. He had no idea why, why was he feeling this for HER? The little witch who corrupted him and his whole team, who showed him the end of the path he started them on. The end of the path that he couldn't avoid in front of him. It hurt him-no, broke him. The girl who broke him he had worries for...why?

"Tony, you okay?" Rhodey asks confused with his change of expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So where's the base?"

"Siberia. We detected some very high tech in this one area, never seen before." Clint replies.

"You know what it is?"

"Nope. I think it might be transportation, but we're not sure." he adds.

"What's the woman's name anyways?" Natasha asks curiously. Natasha was still in hiding before this, but she risked it coming to the compound. They all did(excluding Tony, Rhodey, and Vision). The compound was mostly quiet, Tony was staying there with Vision and Rhodey came by sometimes. Otherwise, most things were quiet. Maria sometimes was around doing stuff, Selvig and Cho were experimenting rarely.

"Does anyone know her aunt's name?"

"Masha Ninkhol. Unmarried, lives in Sokovia. She's with Hydra." Sam says.

"Relatives?"

"Mina Maximoff is her sister, Hugo Maximoff was Wanda's dad."

"I remember a Mina somewhere a long time ago...thinking..." Tony says looking down. A bell finally rang. "Yep I knew her. We dated back a long time ago and she disappeared one day, no biggie."

That makes them quiet.

"What?" Tony asks perplex. He didn't get the picture they were putting up.

"Nothing...So we'll head out tomorrow?" Steve asks.

"Tonight. I think we should get this over with."

"Alright...then suit up."

* * *

Wanda woke up the next day and was quiet. She got dressed and went out to the living room and had her knees to her chest and her feet resting on the white sofa. The fireplace was running and it was cloudy with patches of blue and light making the clouds seem ultraviolet. She turned on the tv and watched Disney Channel which she found interesting. Hydra didn't keep her oblivious to everything, but she was to some things. It consumed her in Wanda's mind, but it would end. As small memories started flowing through her head, she blew them off at every chance she got. Why now? Why not before? What was this telling her? She really didn't know. She thought she knew who she was until these memories came rushing all onto her. She was Wanda Diana Maximoff: Scarlet Witch, Avenger, telekinetic, and of now and two months ago, a criminal. At least so called in her and many other minds. She wondered what Steve would say to her...what people would say to her...what would Tony say to her?

He had been a man she hated most. A man that took her parents away, her life away. He nearly killed her and her brother, trapping them for two days with worries of the shell going off at every shift in the bricks she could hear. It terrorized her, it was an experience of trauma she couldn't erase from her mind that she was desperate to get rid of.

 _"Momma! Daddy!" she screamed with her voice filled with dust. She coughed. She was starving and thirsty, her mouth was dry and a bit drooly. She only had her brother. She was hugged close to her brother, the two hung on for life. Wanda and Pietro's eyes couldn't see well, but they still saw the second shell. Wanda's eyes scanned the white metal and found one dreaded word._

 _Stark._

"Hey Wanda."

"Hm?" she snapped out of her mind and went back to reality. Michael handed her cereal(this time with milk), a glass of water, and bread. She gracefully took it from his hands, while Michael started eating his. "Thanks."

"You welcome...so, we'll head out in a bit?"

"Yeah. Hopefully, we won't get caught."

"Eh, I can probably hack any cameras in Masha's house or even disable them. We'll be fine."

"Okay."

Wanda and Michael finished their breakfasts and prepared to leave. Wanda grabbed her gun as well as tying her hair up high. Michael opens the door and the two quietly head out soon enough. They cross the green field with beaming light glazing it as well as the helapod, reaching it. Wanda opens the hatch and pilots once again. Michael pulls the levers that turned on the weapon system and the GPS.

"GPS activated."

"Set course for Sokovia."

"Of course." the electric system responds. Wanda plays random pop music she could find on the system and the two sat quietly. The helapod was at a whopping 250 mph, so they'd be in Sokovia in a couple hours. Wanda took in the scenery around her, the Norwegian fields and fjords she had never seen before. The song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons(Wanda's favorite song that she thought related to her)boomed through the spherical aircraft. Michael lowly looked at her when she wouldn't notice. She was pretty, she was stubborn which he could easily laugh at. Wanda was generally kind, smart, and other things Michael didn't count. Wanda hummed to the chorus lyrics which were playing it's second rerun.

 _"I'm radioactive, radioactive!"_

Michael never met anyone like her. His whole life, not a person could compare. He kept these opinions to himself of course, but what would he say when it was time to split?

But to Wanda, Michael was kinda bossy. He meant well though. She didn't think too much of him, but she felt sorry for his past. Honestly, she thought they weren't in the same position. He was different from Wanda, they just had their contact with Hydra and their powers in common. But it felt good to Wanda that she didn't have to do these things alone. He was a simple friend. Friends can be made, friends can be kept, friends can be lost. Simple cycle.

Unlike life.

* * *

They reached Sokovia eventually after a lot of music and talking and one food stop. The two looked over to the green forest where her home hid under the natural green. Wanda steadily lowered the aircraft in a clear patch and the helapod safely landed. Michael opened the hatch door and they got out with guns securely on them. Wanda set her eyes sharp on what use to be her second home. The two paced steadily towards the house until Wanda got to the front and very quietly opened the door. No one was there, it was dark with the exception of one light from the kitchen. Wanda was most accustomed to this place, so she was quicker on her feet to roam and find the tile. The tile was in the never used dining room by a cube stacked shelf she was pretty sure. Michael followed Wanda mostly like a lost dog, knowing he never had a place there or in her life. Wanda went under the arc of the dining room and knelt down low. She scanned her hands for a loose tile. She couldn't find it. Wanda had a pang of panic until she heard a creak from her hands running over the cold floor. She pressed on the tile again and it dropped and made a simple slap sound on the floor below.

"Mike, I found something." she whispered over her shoulder. Below the hole was dark, nothing else could be seen. Michael nudged at Wanda and she moved. He put his arm in the whole and stretched it, trying to find something.

Bang.

"It feels like...a ladder."

Wanda is confused, but then it clicks to her. "The shelf."

She quickly got up and tried moving the shelf. Michael getting the picture helped too until they saw another dark hole, except it had metal bars that appeared to be a ladder. Wanda climbed down slowly and looked around. She couldn't see too much. Red light ignited from under her control to create light within the darkness.

"You see anything?" Michael asks from the ladder while Wanda has walked some steps.

"Not yet." she replies. Wanda's eyes look steadily across the room until she sees a brown claps box. She walks closer and closer and opens the claps. She takes a deep breath and she opens it. Inside lied two scrolled up papers and...a small vial of blood with a label. It was labeled the day she was captured and her name. Wanda only felt a tiny bit of relief about the papers, the blood...not so much. She quietly took the vial and put it in her pocket.

"What you find?" Michael asks lowly from behind her.

"A vial of my blood and scrolls...I'm creeped out...what if-"

"It's gonna be okay, I promise." he puts a hand on her shoulder. Wanda's head turned to him and turned back to the scrolls she were going to unravel. She grabbed the first one with a deep breath and she saw what it was.

 _Pietro Thomas Maximoff_

 _Mother:Mina Maximoff_

 _Father:Hugo Maximoff_

Maybe it would be okay knowing it was just the normal birth info she knew. But she took another deeper breath as she slowly unrolled the other scrolled up paper. She saw her name, her mother's, then...

"Oh my god." Wanda stutters with shock and wide eyes.

 _Stark_

* * *

 **Extra chapter and Major cliffhanger! Honestly, this idea popped into my head one day and it's never been anywhere on , so I wanted to put it out there and see what everyone thought. I think it'd be kinda crazy, yet really fun to write and get in depth into. So yeah. I want to thank my followers and favoriters and I'll see ya next time with the new chapter.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	5. Chapter 5

Wanda's world collapsed in front of her. HE was her father. Tony Stark, the very man who murdered her parents and might as well brother was her biological father...HOW? Her heart sped up insanely, her hands quickly heated up, and tears quickly developed at the edge of her eyes. Michael took a peak at the paper and shuddered.

"Oh..."

"He can't know." Wanda deadpans.

"And if he finds out?"

"...I'll run." she decides.

"But how long can you run before he catches you?"

"I don't know, Michael...I just don't believe it..." she choked.

"Pietro isn't even my brother..." she says barely above a whisper.

That's when the first tears let loose onto the soft skin of her face. Michael wiped them away since she wouldn't.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"You don't have to, Michael...I guess we'll go get that tech now."

"I guess so."

Wanda stared at the paper for another minute before Michael whispered for her to come on. Wanda left the room after she had the three things hidden on her and had closen the box. The two climbed up the ladder and put the shelf and tiles back. They walked out and closed the door. Wanda left her aunt's home for the last time.

"What's that?" Michael asks at a sound. The two looked out and all around until Wanda noticed black in the air.

"The quinjet."

"The what?" Michael blinks.

"I got this." Wanda says as she shoots up her energy to the jet, pulling it down straight. Michael is instantly alarmed.

"You're gonna CRASH IT!"

"No I'm not!" she snaps. Wanda lets the energy loose so the quinjet would land, but it does an opposite.

"IT'S CRASHING!" Michael yells and pulls Wanda away. He drags them down and the quinjet creates a boom on the ground that rattled the two. When Wanda is aware the jet is on the ground, she slaps Michael and gets up.

"I HAD that, you don't to protect me!" she snaps. Michael is kinda taken back.

"...I'm sorry."

"I hope you are."

Michael gets up with a slight grunt because of the cuts he had on him in random places. Wanda's tantrum is soon over and she watches the door of the quinjet open, hoping for the best. She watches Steve rush out and spot her.

"Wanda!" he calls over. Steve walks over and takes a complete look at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm completely fine."

"Who's he?" Steve asks, twitching his head over.

"Friend. He's coming with us."

Michael awkwardly comes up and Steve greets him while Wanda gets on the jet and sees that the whole team except Thor and Bruce. She spots Vision, but he comes up and hugs her before she can talk to him.

"Vision-can't...breathe." Wanda gets out of her mouth.

"I have missed you."

"You too, Vis. But let me breathe."

"Oh, yes, sorry." he lets go and she sits down. Unexpectedly, Tony is second to greet her from at the front of the jet.

"How you doing, little witch?"

Wanda is kinda corrupted by this, with the new info on her parentage. "Fine." she simply says. She was afraid of her, Tony, and her birth certificate being so close. She was scared, she had no idea what he'd do if he knew. Michael sits beside her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." she nods and bites her lip. She rolls her eyes around the quinjet, looking at everyone.

"You have any major injuries?" Clint asks.

"Nope. So we're going..."

"Compound. We'll figure out where we'll go from there." Steve answers.

"I'd offer for you to stay at the compound, but Ross may have suspicions or come to visit as he does once in a while." Tony calls back. Wanda never thought he'd say that, yet do that.

"We have a place." Clint settles.

"Where?" Tony blurts.

"We're not telling you!" Scott says. Tony shakes his head from up front. "Did Pym really say I was that bad?"

"You knew him?"

"No, I've heard of him plenty. You know, the whole making of Ant guy."

"Man."

"Close enough."

Wanda rolls her eyes at Tony's ways.

"I may be able to harbor one of you guys though, one's easier than many. I think you can go home, Clint. Scott, you might be able to go home. Sam, I don't think it's a good idea going back home since you live in D.C. Steve, nowhere to hide. Wanda, nowhere for you either. " he settles.

"If anyone should stay, it's Wanda." Steve says turning his head to her.

"Uh-" Wanda starts, but is cut off by Tony.

"For the first time in forever, I agree with Capsicle. You good with that Wanda?"

"...Stark-"

"You're staying anyways."

"Wait, Tony-" Rhodey starts and decides to head up to the front. "What are you thinking? You've been more concerned with her than you've ever been, you used to treat her like trash. Now, you care about her. It's very risky keeping her at the compound anyways."

"Is there something wrong with that, Rhodes?"

"No, it's just that-"

"Save it for later."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Vision grins. Wanda just knew he'd say that.

"See? Vis agrees." Tony smirks. Rhodey ignores him and goes back to his seat.

"By the way, who's the kid?" he calls back.

"Michael." he answers.

"Cool. Is he enhanced or normal or-"

"Empathy and can hack electricity." Wanda answers for him.

"Empathy?" he asks perplex.

"He can feel other's feelings." Wanda explains shortly. Tony nods from upfront. "Does he have a house or some family we can drop him off with?"

"Uh, no sir. My parents are dead."

"Sorry kid. How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"My age." Wanda adds blurtingly.

"'Kay, you're old enough to be on your own."

"And I'm not?" Wanda blinks.

"Different situation for you."

"He's from Hydra too!" Wanda blurts.

"Wanda!" Michael whisper yells.

"What do you know?" Sam asks.

"A lot. Their weapons, their people, the helapods."

"What are those?" Natasha questions.

"Spherical aircraft, it goes up to 300 mph. Gps, music system, weapon system."

"So that's what the tech we detected was." Scott mutters to himself. While the others talk, Wanda is constantly thinking about thinking about the certificates and the blood. It was driving her insane. She was never good at keeping secrets, but she knew better with this one. She'd hide it somewhere no one would ever look in her room. Maybe her aunt was right...maybe secrets are best kept, maybe it was best hiding in Masha's house. Wanda didn't understand though, she was absolutely nothing like him. She may have looked like him a bit, but nothing else. She wasn't smart like him, she wasn't sarcastic like him, she wasn't a visionary like him, she was absolutely nothing like him. She turned her head up to the front where Tony was piloting. She would never be like him. She would never kill children's parents. She would never be rich, a playgirl, or even smart. Wanda didn't know who she was, but she was going to make herself as polar opposite from Tony as she could.

Well, she'd try.

Anything's possible.

* * *

Wanda collapsed onto her bed of her compound bedroom. She missed her room dearly. It was where she had her guitar and a lot of her personal belongings. What she had left of her last life. She had six lives. The first was before her parents death. It was happy mainly. She may have been mostly poor, but her family life she cherished close. Her mother and father would take turns tucking her and Pietro in at night. She and Pietro would race down the streets in the morning, then come back and they usually had breakfast consisting of buttered toast and orange juice. When either or both of then were sad, their parents or Masha would cheer them up. Masha would take them to her bakery and teach them how to make bread or cakes, Wanda took interest especially in frosting the cakes. She loved decorating them in all shades of reds and neutral colors, while Pietro was talented with a pin roller on dough.

The second life was after the shell hit and their parents died. They only saw their aunt at the funeral and she wouldn't take them in. They were sent to an orphanage where the two suffered bullying and adults didn't truly care, they just acted like it. Wanda always stayed in her room for as long as she could before school and after school where bullying was the same. The food was bad, she and Pietro would stop by her aunt's bakery and try to get bread, but they never saw Masha when they went.

The third life was when she went with Hydra and got her powers. She and Pietro were strengthened mentally and physically. But Hydra harbored them for years with the snippets of freedom. There were the normal days which were usually bad, the okay days, and the really bad days. That was it. No good days, good days were by there parent's graves and on the concrete ground where her home once stood between other's homes who's inhabitants were dead...Wanda and Pietro were the only survivors of that shell with the wretched name Stark plastered on the crust of the killing bomb. They were shaved and cut into new people only Hydra controlled, the twins couldn't even control themselves.

The fourth life teaming with Ultron, fighting the Avengers, finding Ultron wants to destroy humanity, teaming with the Avengers, and killing off Ultron. But it was the third life for Pietro...half of Wanda's life was purely dead, scrapped, and gone. She was still falling apart from it in places, but she kept smiling on her face when she had to and she could mean it. It took her months, but with all of the occupation with being an avenger, her chances of depression lowered and she was generally good. But Wanda would never forget because she was human, and as she was human, loss never disappears entirely. It stays in your soul for the rest of your life.

The fifth life for Wanda was Lagos, escaping the compound, the airport battle. Vision's care for her wasn't an anchor on her freedom and her true self choices, Clint lifted the anchor and she found her side of opinion. She may have ended up in prison, she may have had her freedom stripped from her once again, but now she was out.

And the sixth life was Masha, Hydra, and her parentage. It crumbled on top of her. Knowing a man she hated her whole life was her-she would never dare say it aloud and try not to think it in her strong head. If he knew, it would be the end game. It would be her final battle, one that would prevent her from becoming a final Wanda Maximoff where she was in control of her life and her freedom was a permanent privilege.

Wanda didn't think about that now.

To her, she was truly home...for then.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she shot up. She would've expected Clint, Vision, or Steve, but it was weirdly Tony.

"You okay kid? You seemed kinda more down than I expected in the jet."

Wanda was confused by Tony's sudden care for her, but all she did was simply reply. "Yeah, I'm fine...So how long am I gonna be here?"

"I don't know, a while probably. Natasha's staying here, Rhodey's gonna be around, Steve and his little gang are probably doing something else. Vision's around, hate to break it to you, but he may have a gigantic crush on you."

Wanda gives out a laugh which gives Tony a very unexplainable good feeling. When Tony sees Wanda, he saw a girl who was once broken who was being repaired steadily. A girl with an attitude. She was like Mina kinda which creeped him a bit, that's probably what drew his attention to her.

"Well, I ordered pizza, it should be here in a bit. I guess I'll leave you be in the mean time."

"Okay...thanks." Wanda replies a bit more sincerely than she thought she would ever get out of her mouth at the man who shared her blood. Tony was kinda different around her, but she knew he absolutely didn't know. Tony left Wanda be and she decided to take a shower.

* * *

Wanda came out for dinner in a cable knit sweater and jeans with her hair let loose and wearing socks. It'd been a long time since the team had a dinner all together in peace. She didn't doubt that Tony had a grudge with Steve and Steve had somewhat of a grudge with him, she knew the whole Bucky killed his parents thing. So, he killed her grandparents...it didn't matter to her, she never knew them and if she did, she doubted they'd mean much to her. Wanda took both of her contacts out, revealing a very creepily close eye color match to Tony's. She told everyone that she was wearing color contact lenses, and they bought it. She plopped a seat by Natasha and got her fair share of pizza. It was mostly quiet for a last dinner for a long while, but most of them excepted to be quiet.

"So, you're going back to the farm, Clint? Are you going back to the cabin, Steve or what? Where's everyone going?" Wanda asks curiously.

"Sam and I are heading back to Wakanda next week for Bucky, then we'll probably go back into hiding. Scott and Clint are going home." Steve replies. Wanda nods and keeps eating her pizza.

"Won't it get out that you're in Wakanda?" Natasha questions.

"Things will work out."

Natasha slightly raises her brows before shutting her mouth.

"Are you sure Ross won't find me?" Wanda quizzes Tony with serious eyes.

"I'll deal with him if he does, but he probably won't. The raft is for criminals, you're not a criminal."

"Technically, I am. But fine, whatever way you wanna put it." she answers a bit snappy. She didn't need Tony defending her. His defense was raising questionable looks from everyone wondering why he was suddenly caring about her and being defensive. Was Tony just suddenly realizing that she was this girl who needed help? He really didn't know himself. She started to remind him of Mina and it creeped him out in a way. Mina was just a short relationship that lasted a month and she disappeared after a nice night. Honestly, he didn't see any dots to connect. It was just a small world Tony was only just starting to see. He looked into Wanda's eyes and he saw a too strong to be fake resemblance between their eyes. He couldn't help suspecting.

"Are you sure you're wearing contact lenses?" he blurts.

"Hm?"

"I thought you liked your blue-green eyes."

"My life." she replies. Rhodey is very confused with Tony around Wanda. Steve was about around that point of confusion, but he, like everyone else let it slide past their in depth mechanisms. Wanda finished first, not wanting to be around Tony. So, she threw away her paper plate after three slices of pizza and headed back to her room. That's when Rhodey let his suspicions slip.

"What's going on?"

"What?" Tony blinks at him.

"Why you acting like that around her, man? Ever since you knew Hydra took her, you've started caring about her more. You used to treat her like complete trash."

"Rhodey, it's nothing. Is it bad that I'm being human?"

"Rhodey's right, I'm kinda curious about that too. Is there something we don't know, Stark?" Steve asks.

"What? No! Guys, with all she's been through, I just thought maybe she needed someone to uh...check up on her."

Steve raises his brows and Rhodey shakes his head. Scott, Sam, and Vision are utterly confused and don't say a thing to it.

"Personally, I think she's avoiding me. And if you're gonna keep nagging about it, I'm heading down to my lab."

"Tony-"

"Ah, nope." he says before he walks out.

"What was that about?" Scott breaks a period of silence kinda awkwardly.

"I dunno, I'm clueless." Sam answers and gives his head a quick shake.

* * *

Wanda could not sleep at all. It was one in the morning. She wanted a snack. She slipped out of bed and quietly got downstairs to the kitchen. It was dark, but not that dark. She got down a cup and decided she'd have sweet tea and chocolate pretzels, a favorite snack.

"Can't sleep?" a familiar voice that had already visited and nagged her earlier.

"Nope. I'm guessing the same with you?"

"Yeah. Kinda hard with everything that's been going on."

Wanda nods and pours her serving of pretzels and sweet tea and sits down at the bar. She pops a pretzel in her mouth and chews it up.

"Agreed. Everything's happened so fast." Wanda opened up. It was hard for her to not open up, she wanted to at someone. Someone was preferably Steve, but he wasn't...she didn't know. Tony's sudden care for her still confused her. He wouldn't know about the birth certificate. He just wouldn't.

"Suddenly your brother dies. Next minute, your aunt knocks you out and you find out she and your parents were Hydra."

"Your parents were Hydra too?"

"Yeah...apparently. Masha could be lying to me, I really don't know." she shakes her head. Tony leans against the counter while Wanda quietly snacks.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Don't be sorry for anything." she refers to the shell in Sokovia. Tony honestly didn't know how the shell even got there, but he felt very guilty about it. He took away Wanda's parents. Tony wondered what Wanda was like at ten. Maybe she was bubbly and curious and fun. Maybe she had some traits from then he could resurrect. Wanda once again not wanting to be around Tony, decides to bring her snack upstairs.

"Well, I'm just gonna go back to my room. See ya." she says simply, grabbing her bowl and cup and heading back to her bedroom. That left Tony alone to mildly mope. He noticed she was definitely avoiding him, and he wanted to know why. He also wish he knew why he was really acting like this, but that would be unanswered for a while. Maybe he could take her out tomorrow, or maybe put Ste-no he couldn't do that. Public, Ross. Ross, Ross, Ross, that man was on his nerves. But, Tony eventually got a bit more tired and went back to bed.

* * *

 **Like it? Like it? A too long, too short? I'll try to do longer next chapter maybe. I couldn't help posting another chapter so soon(I already started next chapter). I think I may have too much free time, but that is sadly to go away on either August 12th, 13th, 14th, or 15th because that's when school starts back up and I'm absolutely dreading it. But I hope you liked it and I'll update soon! (literally)**

 **-Ziggy55**


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, Wanda heard a knock at the door. Steve(who decided that he and Sam should leave earlier), Clint, Sam, and Scott were gone, so Wanda sadly assumed it was Tony again. The door opened and Wanda was correct.

"Hey,you doing good?"

"Mmhm." she nods.

"I was thinking maybe you wanna visit New York city. Maybe be somewhere else beside the compound. Whatcha say?"

Inside, Wanda was wanting to say no partially, but she did want to visit New York. She was dressed for it.

"Natasha may come, who knows. Rhodey didn't wanna come, and for everyone to see a red man with a gem in his head would kinda scare people, so Vision's not coming either. Michael wasn't in the mood to be out. We can see a movie or go out to eat or whatever."

"Okay." she simply takes the offer and surrenders. "Just let me grab my phone and wallet."

"Nah, you don't have to pay for anything."

Wanda raises her brow at him, "You sure?"

"Yeah, just bring your phone. Oh-" Tony pulls out a pair of nice shades and hands them over to Wanda. She takes them despite her pet peeve.

"Public. They'll go kokoo if they find out."

Wanda nods. She gets her phone and the shades Tony gave her and they walk out into the living room. Wanda was nervous being that close to him, she could've blurted something any minute. Natasha was out there just sitting on the couch in her average jeans and shirt with jacket.

"Ready?"

"Sure." she shrugs getting up and pulling on her own pair of shades. All Wanda knew was that this was gonna be a long trip. Iron Man, Black Widow, and Scarlet Witch out in public with sunglasses being their protecter. If Wanda could say it out loud, there was ought to be something not in their preference zone to happen.

* * *

"Music?"

"Sure." Wanda shrugs to Tony's question.

"NO." Natasha groans. Tony smirks, "Too bad, it's an overwrite."

Tony turns on radio that was playing Imagine Dragon's Radioactive on Wanda's luck.

"My luck, this is my favorite song."

"Ooh, I should crank it up. Natasha may hate it more."

Natasha rolled her eyes in complete annoyance.

 _I'm waking up to ash and dust._

 _I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust._

 _I'm breathing in the chemicals._

 _I'm breaking in and shaping up. Then checking out of the prison bus._

 _This is it, the apocalypse. Oh, oh, oh._

 _"I'm waking up-"_ Wanda starts, letting loose the kiddish urge and that brings in Tony into a crazy competition of who can sing the worst(even though Wanda sang kinda well)while Natasha sat in the back struggling to tolerate it all.

 _"I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive._ _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!_

 _I raise my flag, dye my clothes. It's a revolution I suppose._

 _We're painted red to fit right in. Whoah._

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, breaking out of the prison bus._

 _This is it, the apocalypse. Whoah._

 _I'm waking up._ _I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive._

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!_

 _All systems go, the sun hasn't died. Deep in by bones, straight form inside._

 _I'm waking up._

 _I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive._

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioact-"_

"STOP!" Nat yells in high frustration.

"Really? You have to ruin the fun, Nat?" Tony asks faking sadness. "We're hurt."

"Purely." Wanda adds.

"I'm starting to wonder if you two are related."

That quiets Wanda deeply from mind, to mouth, to expression.

"What?" Tony asks to Wanda and her change.

"Nothing...that'd just be extremely weird."

"She speaks truth, but the eye thing still gives me creeps." Tony adds.

"I didn't think they'd turn out like that."

Tony doesn't reply and keeps driving the car. The streets of New York interested Wanda, they were so tall and there were so many little shops and places. New York was big, she'd probably get lost in it. It was mesmerizing. Tony noticed the awe on her face, it made him grin a bit. Curious, quiet, good hearted Wanda was an interesting person. They agreed on seeing the movie Ghostbusters since Star Trek Beyond wasn't out yet. Natasha brought candy in her purse(who knew Natasha liked candy) so they'd only have to buy drinks and popcorn. Natasha said she'd take Wanda shopping a bit sometime during the trip maybe if she wanted. The songs kept playing and Wanda quietly sat in the car as it drove around.

"So...your favorite color's red, right?" Tony asks randomly.

"Stark, it's obvious." Natasha says from the back.

"Yeah. Red, black, neutral colors."

Tony nods. "You like science?"

"Eh, I like tech a bit. I didn't have that good of a education. I never would've been able to afford college."

"If you like tech and really got into it, maybe you could do MIT."

"What's that?"

"Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Popular college."

Wanda nods back and goes back to her phase of quietness. Her head was filled with thoughts. Maybe she could just let Tony past the first wall out of the many, maybe if she did he wouldn't pass the last wall and find out that he was her dad. Honestly, it was a small world she knew was getting smaller by maybe minutes or hours. She wondered about Steve and Clint. Was Steve okay? Was Clint back home and safe with his family? Clint probably was, Steve on the other hand had hell to deal with trying to hide and get Bucky out of cyrosleep and keep hidden from Ross and world security. She knew Bucky wasn't a bad person, he was trapped within Hydra's schemes and Tony was to quick to accuse. By the looks of everything, she imagined he was angry at Bucky for it. But out of Steve's words, Bucky seemed like a great person. Hydra's grip destroyed what he looked like to everyone who didn't look deeper, Wanda like Steve looked deeper.

She easily compared Tony with Bucky since Tony killed her parents-god not again. She bit her lip and looked hard out her window. It was hard for her to not think about it. She was sitting friendly beside the man who killed her parents(even though they were Hydra, she didn't care)and was her biological father. Who does that? Her apparently. Wanda could torture him if she wanted to any way she wanted, by fists or by powers. But she didn't. She kept it inside and continued trying to keep the ribbon wrapped and in a bow nicely, they added up.

"We're here." Tony states simply. Wanda snaps out of her wandering head and sees they're at a restaurant, Italian she thought. They entered and got a booth and they soon got their drinks. Wanda scanned her menu hard for what she wanted, but she eventually settled on spaghetti to go with her coke.

Tony was curious, but that became normal to him. Wanda seemed to have healed bit by bit within the year. He remembered Wanda's scream from the com, it was piercing and horrifying. He dragged them into this with Ultron's creation...he blamed himself for Pietro's death. Wanda had a strip of depression for the first three months, but the missions dragged it away along with support from he was guessing Steve, Vision, and Clint. Sometimes he talked to her, but not much. He saw that she still held a good gripped grudge for him. If he came around when she was upset, her eyes were daggers Tony couldn't really dodge. The daggers slit him good, it gave him sympathy for her that never left him. He was nervous thinking about it, but he thought he kinda looked like him a bit.

Wanda was still quiet. When the food came, she ate a bit quickly. They simply chatted, but Wanda mostly answered simple questions that were usually Tony's, not wanting to talk that much. Compared to Tony, Natasha hadn't suspected anything or grew fond of her like Tony had. She liked her, but she didn't grow anything for her. Soon enough, they finished their food and got back in the car for the movie. Wanda decided to sit in the back this time, not wanting to socialize with Tony. She once again looked out the window and looked at New York like a little kid. That didn't stop Tony from talking to her.

"I'm taking it you like New York?"

"I haven't seen anywhere like it. The buildings are so...tall."

Tony laughed softly. He saw she had a thing to be in awe. He noticed her curiosity for the world, and her love for it. The love for Sokovia, her home, where she grew up. He took that all away from her and had a deep guilt. His expression changed for seconds before he wiped it away.

"But the buildings on Hong Kong I think were taller." she mentions. Wanda remembered that mission. It was just one of the other missions she had to do. But she remembered the environment most. The streets and the foreign language and everything surrounding that. Asia was neat in her mind, but she liked America. She had gotten so use to America and English, she forgot some Sokovian phrases. But she never forgot to say I love you in Sokovian. She held those words close to her and was going to save them for someone who'd take them one day. But where the grief came from was that it wouldn't be to Pietro or her parents who she missed dearly.

 _Soldier, soldier we signed our lives away. Complete surrender, the only weapon we know._

 _Soldier, Soldier we knew the world would never be the same. Soldier, this is where you can reach me now._

"Neat song." Wanda muttered so only she could hear. The song continued and they arrived at the movie theatre. It looked like it was gonna rain, but maybe not. Wanda got out of the car and quietly walked by Natasha. It seemed a bit busy, but it didn't bother Wanda. Soon enough they got inside the theatre.

"Okay, you can go ahead and get seats. I'll get popcorn and stuff. Any candy you want, Wanda?"

"Chocolate?"

"'Kay, simple enough." he shrugs and walks off while Wanda and Natasha get their tickets and head into the theatre. This was Wanda's first time in a movie theatre, even if she was kinda afraid to admit it. The two entered the hall and it was kinda dark until they saw the dim lights and the what looked like endless rows of chairs facing the screen. Wanda puts off her awe and follows Natasha up the steps until they reach their desired row. There weren't that many people, that was a relief. They chose their seats in the middle and Wanda gazed at the large screen.

"First time in a movie theatre?" Natasha asks. Wanda blinks at her.

"I could tell, looked like you were giving the screen a stare down."

"Technology is just...amazing."

"Can't wait to see how you react to Stark's next crazy invention."

"If it's another Ultron I'll scream."

"I think he learned his lesson."

"Hope so." Wanda murmurs under her breath. She watches the commercials until Tony came up and handed her two Hershey's bars and a slurpee. Wanda raises her brow in confusion at Tony.

"It's a slurpee. It's cherry, I think you'll like it."

Wanda nods slowly and takes a little sip. She was completely boggled about how good it tasted and continued drinking, but at a pace so she wouldn't get a brain freeze and eats her chocolate. She watches every trailer and as soon as they're over, she was sucked into watching the movie as well as snacking on chocolate and her slurpee.

* * *

"That was good." Wanda stated as they got into the car.

"I didn't think it would be that good."

"Do you think anything is good, Tony?"

"Yes, I do. I bet Star Trek Beyond will be good, right?"

Wanda shrugged.

"You know what's really weird? That blonde guy in it, he looks a little bit like Thor." Natasha says.

"No he doesn't!" Tony blows it off.

"Actually, he kinda does." Wanda's lips flatten. Tony rolls his eyes, "He doesn't have goldilocks hair or the accent Thor has which sounds pretty Australian."

"Whatever." was all Wanda had to say to that. For the first time during the trip, Wanda pulled out her phone and played games while music flowed through the car. She played random games as Tony drove them back to the compound. But soon, Wanda turned off her phone and started dazing with elbow holding her face on the armrest. The daze grew more and more.

"Wanda, we're here."

"Hm?" Wanda shoots up. She sees that they're back at the compound and rushes out of the car, but keeps a steady pace to get inside. Wanda was tired and ready for sleep. While Tony and Natasha started talking, Wanda headed upstairs for a warm shower to tire her more so she could fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Around her was an unknown world her eyes could barely grasp. It seemed to be hot and dying with every death in every form. And she was the only one standing. She saw bodies, bodies to familiar to shrug off. One was red, one had a strip of metal, one had brunette hair, one was blonde dressed in blue, two who were long gone, and one with dark brown fading to platinum. Besides her main focus was a giant green body and a short haired woman along with one who's red cape was bloody. Wanda started panicking at the sights of life she couldn't save. She slowly stepped closer as she took in the world around her, blue and stars and rock. She never saw it before._

 _Wanda by every step slowly recognized with a traumatizing shudder at who she was looking at. Steve...Bucky...Natasha..._

 _She was sweating and hurting and warm water threatened her eyes._

 _Thor...Bruce..._

 _HER PARENTS._

 _She heard her own scream in the midst of this dying universe._

 _PIETRO._

 _She was shocked with a wave like she lost half of herself all over again. The tears flew free with the start of a massive headache that scorched her. She ran up to the last body to identify._

 _Tony._

 _His bloodied lip and his eyes long gone of life._

 _Wanda never thought she ever in her life would do this because of HIS death._

 _But she screamed._

 _She sobbed._

 _She didn't give a damn for the pain physically, He was dead. The very last biological family she'd ever have was long gone with a heart that had no potential to come back for anyone including herself._

 _Wanda looked up and saw a red, misty hole. It was massive in size. She saw an unknown planet that was realized to be Earth._

 _She caused the hole._

 _And saw the monsters head in._

* * *

"Wake up!"

Wanda shuddered and shot awake in sweat on her face and she was inflating in and out with her hyperventilation. She realized what she had done to wake Tony up. She would've rather

"Did I scream?"

"Like Pietro's death. If you need to talk about it, I'm right here."

She immediately shook her head and told him she was alright. She flopped back down on the comfort of her bed and deeply exhaled.

"Alright, see ya in the morning. Rhodey volunteered to attempt making pancakes with Vision, so we'll see how that goes."

Wanda nodded as Tony left the room. She let her head give out a last wonder before she let the sleep bless her once more.

Why did she care about Tony's death?

* * *

 **Okay, I bended some wires since It's pretty much three in the morning Central time where I am, but bent wires aren't always broken. I swear, imagining Wanda's nightmare was so real. To me, I think Wanda was envisioning her future thoughts and feelings about Tony...(maybe)*winks*Like I said, anything's possible. But yeah, I hoped you enjoyed the trio's outing and I'll bring a next chapter soon(which I mean like maybe in a couple minutes)**

 **-Ziggy55**


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Wanda did the next morning was just lie there and look around her in silence. She didn't like how Tony was checking up on her and everything. She tossed and turned a little with her worries and rambling brain. The nightmares didn't return, but she was angry with herself seeing in that dream she actually, dare say it, care about Tony. Care about the alcoholic, billionaire, playboy? (she didn't think genius) Ha! No.

When Wanda noticed the rise in daylight at her window blinds, she groaned and got out of bed. She lazily went to her closet and chose out jeans and a brown sweater and slipped on white ankle socks after brushing her hair and teeth. After her last coat of matte lipstick, she headed downstairs with her phone in hand and saw Vision and Rhodey attempting pancakes and Michael looking up from his phone on the couch to Wanda while Tony and Natasha were talking in a corner. She plopped down by Michael on the couch.

"Hey." he starts.

"Hey."

"So...I guess I'm staying here for a while."

"Yeah. They may try recruiting you for Shield or something, but otherwise, yes you're staying here."

Michael nods at her brown eyes. The brown eyes that he knew came from Tony. He couldn't help making a little remark.

"I think Tony's right, you're eyes do look like his."

Wanda bit her lip. "Sad, isn't it?"

"That's your call, not mine." he replies, not wanting to say anything to upset her with her whole past and opinions on Tony.

"I guess you're right. It is sad."

Michael kept this deep in his head, but he thought it was fine for them to share eyes. Now the parentage when Tony killed her family...it was pretty sad, shocking, distraughting. Michael could feel the pain himself, so he could describe it and be able to say that Wanda wasn't alone...but none of what caused Wanda's pain happened to him. Only things alike. His parent's death, the plane hijacking, Hydra's grip on him. He felt stronger, but he rather be weaker with a heart instead of a strong Hydra assassin, a weapon for their own. He saw Wanda's eyes and heart as comforting, something he knew Tony wasn't.

Wanda and Michael looked over to Vision and Rhodey's attempt at pancakes which was hilarious. Vision was struggling to flip the pancakes, worrying he may burn something aloud with Rhodey telling him he won't over and over again.

"Vis, I'm pretty sure you wont burn them."

Vision stopped running his mouth and quieted and continued attempting pancakes quietly with Rhodey. There was a moment of quiet between the friends and Wanda was first to speak.

"Do you wanna ask a question in exchange for a question?" she asks randomly. Michael shrugs, "Sure."

"Favorite color?"

"Green. Favorite food?"

"I'll say blueberries since I can't think of anything else."

"Not pizza?"

"Both of them. Lucky number?"

"Two. Favorite...how 'bout I ask something else. What is your pet peeve?"

"Hard one, uh...oh, when candles are strongly scented. Yours?"

"I don't like being handed things...creepily, Tony has the same thing."

Michael nods at her. She thought everything that indicated relationship or alikeness between her and Tony was creepy, it was natural. He knew that Wanda was truly trying to block it out. Wanda leaned back into the sofa's comfort and just let her head to it's thing.

"Pancakes are ready!" Rhodey announces. The two young adults get their serving of pancakes and sat by each other and indulged the pancakes which Wanda voiced which were surprisingly good.

"You hear that, Rhodes? Your cooking is considered good, not great!" Tony remarks. He mutters something to himself while the two indulged and the rest of them sat down with their breakfasts. Wanda liked having a breakfast in the morning like this, it reminded her a bit of her old family breakfasts when she was younger...but, she'd remove Tony from this comparison if she could. It still haunted her of her nightmare last night. She saw Tony dead and she CARED. Why? These thoughts rushed her to finish her breakfast and get away from Tony, away from the scene. Wanda took her last bite and took her plate over to the sink before she quietly ascended to the library after asking Jarvis where it was in the quiet of a hall.

"I swear, she's avoiding me." Tony states.

"Eh, maybe." Michael lies, only known to his mind he was.

"Can't you use your little empathy thing so I can know why?"

"She probably just has a grudge for you. I think she may get over it." Michael said. Even though he knew she wasn't getting over it...yet. Rhodey was once again confused by Tony's ways with Wanda. Natasha was only creeping onto the plate of it while Vision just quietly sat and watched, probably getting the whole situation.

"Wanda may be avoiding you because of the shell that was dropped on her apartment in Sokovia that had your name on it."

"Don't play it by me so casually, Vis. I know, I know. But it seemed like before she was taken by Hydra, her grudge was looser."

"I don't know Stark, maybe she's still coping over Pietro." Natasha suggests. Michael wished he could say wrong and wrong, but he wouldn't. Wanda poured over her mind to him, and he was thankful. He felt like he could be helpful. Michael knew he was a good listener. He remembered the time a friend of his's boyfriend cheated on her and she blurted everything out on him. Okay, he's only put his listening to test once before Wanda, but it proved well.

"Well, I'll find out soon enough." Tony proclaims.

"Maybe, she's good with secrets." he utters lowly.

"Hm?" Tony blinks.

"Notin." he blinks back. Tony liked the kid generally, but maybe he was hiding something...No! He was suspecting too much. Tony saw the kid was a bit iffy about it. They soon disassembled from the table and Michael quietly decided to go find Wanda.

"Jarvis, where's Wanda?"

"She is in the library, sir. Two lefts and one right."

"K, thanks."

Jarvis doesn't reply and Michael takes the directions to the library(which was pretty large to him) and spotted Wanda on a sofa where she was...crying maybe?

"You okay?" Michael asks softly to her as he sits beside her. She nods, he sees only two tears that were quickly wiped away.

"If you need to pour your thoughts somewhere, you can. It's not good bottling it up."

Wanda looked at him for some seconds before she started.

"Last night I had a really bad dream...everyone was dead and gone. I saw Steve and Bucky and Pietro and my parents...and I saw Tony...The worst part of all of this was, I was scared most by Tony's death. I looked up...I saw a massive red hole with aliens just coming through to Earth. I hated that I cared about Tony in that dream, I HATE him."

"...I don't think it's that bad...you know, about caring about Tony."

"What?" she says stunned.

"You're reaching out and finding somewhere to put trust to. It's good to do."

"No it's not, he killed my parents and he killed Pietro!"

"Ultron killed Pietro!"

"But HE created Ultron. If it wasn't for HIM, I would've never ended up with Hydra in the first place, never on a side with Ultron, I would never have had to find out I was the daughter of the man I hated most!" she raises her voice at him. Her head and a tear drops. Michael raises his hand and strokes it down her back, trying to comfort her. He let his empathy set in, the mental and emotional pain was insane. It was harder than even his parent's death and the hijacking along with Hydra's torture and takeover of him. Michael set his face straight except his eyes. They were saddened by Wanda's pain that he took to his own head. The feels of horror plagued his head before he stopped feeling it.

"Stop. Stop feeling my pain. It's hurting you."

"I don't want to make you feel alone."

"I am though...I don't care."

"Yes you do care, stop telling yourself that."

"My whole life is a lie, what would you do?!"

"I'd fix it."

"I'm not Stark!"

"You just don't wanna be."

"He KILLED my PARENTS!" her voice rises and her body snaps back. She stops right there and once again, her head fell into hands and Michael heard a sharp breath. He was stuck now...

"I'm sorry...I just...never thought this is how my life would turn out..."

"Wanna watch a movie?" he blurts, knowing there was a theatre they could watch a movie in.

"...What movie?"

"Any movie you want." he shrugged. Wanda thought for a moment, but she thought of the movie Clint insisted watching.

"What about the Hunger Games?"

"Good choice."

"It was always Clint's idea to watch it." she shrugs. Michael put out his hand to pull Wanda up without hesitance which he suddenly regretted, knowing that Wanda wouldn't take it. But you know what?

Wanda did.

* * *

She fell asleep about half an hour from the end. Wanda was beside him with her head deep into the arm rest and her legs curled on the recliner. Michael turn his head to her, seeing her eyes closed peacefully. When the movie was over, he threw their trash away and turned off the movie. Not wanting to wake her, he kept the lights off and picked her up bridal style to take her to her room. She wasn't that heavy, it was a bit awkward though if she woke up. He walked down the darkish halls and finally arrived at her room. Straining one hand, he opened the door to her nicely organized bedroom and gently put her down on her purple bed. He moved her around while pulling the duvet and shoving her under it and setting her head comfortably on her pillow. Michael pulled her chocolate locks of hair shielding her ears and out of her face. She ended on her right side snug in her duvet. Michael let a little smile come out with the level of peace she was in.

He walked away from the bed where Wanda was alay and left her in the dark of her bedroom.

* * *

"WAH!" Wanda ducked under the very random flying piece of metal that went over her head. Curiosity that started the next morning with hearing multiple little crashes downstairs lead her into the trap of Tony's lab where he was experimenting with his suits, tech, exc. And Wanda wasn't that amused by the tech flying over her head that could've easily gave her a concussion.

"Sorry!" Tony quickly says while he tries to gather up the tech which appeared to be a silver iron hand that must've been apart of one of Tony's suits in Wanda's mind. Even though it was a little obvious, Wanda didn't hesitate asking why his tech was flying all over the place.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaims. Tony collects the iron onto his hand as he answers the question,"Tinkering."

"Tinkering?" she blinks in disbelief. Tony nods again while taking the hand off. He swiveled over to his desk and started making adjustments while Wanda took some steps in and looked around.

"This is pretty...techy." She observes.

"It's my lab, what else did you expect?"

Wanda bit below her bottom lip near it's corner and shrugged. She looked over to what Tony was doing and walked over. She saw him tinker with the fancy screws and things and made a correcting statement,"You know you could just put this-" Wanda started off as she physically corrected taking tools from his hand.

"Right here...and switch these two wires-" She continued switching two wires. "And...done." she finishes with it in perfect shape as Wanda ends in a strange charisma she didn't have that often. Tony blinked at her kinda stunned, he never suspected she knew that.

"Honestly, I did a lot of research when I had internet access at Hydra. I did not learn this in school."

Tony slowly nods. "What else you know?"

"I know a lot tech stuff, some math and science, a ton of history. I know a bit."

Wanda did actually have a hidden interest for tech, but it was only something Pietro knew. But now, it was just her secret being hinted at Tony.

"You wanna help with this?"

Wanda blinks at him, "What?"

"You wanna help with this?"

"...Sure." she shrugs. Wanda self guided herself as well as Tony helped her while she was helping him. It was maybe an hour of tinkering which was filled with chatting and tech fixing and making along with loud rock music playing. Wanda had to admit she enjoyed it, she learned from Tony some more than she knew before.

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!"

"You know you can just ask Jarvis, right Rhodey?"

"You don't have to yell." Wanda states cooly.

"Well, I knew you both liked blueberry pancakes and there's barely any left, so-"

"Enough said." Tony pops off his seat with Wanda following upstairs. The only person in the room was Rhodey oddly. Outside, it was raining-no, pouring. With the state outside, none of them were exactly keen on going out anywhere. Wanda took her plate of only one pancake and sat down on the couch and showed a rush to her eating, pulling a cable knit blanket over her legs. Tony instantly took note of this in his mind.

"And I wasn't finished." Rhodey continues his sentence which gives Tony and surprisingly Wanda a roll of eyes as Natasha comes in from a corner in a loose workout tank and sports leggings while Michael comes in from another.

"The U.N wants us on a mission."

"What?" Tony blinks. Natasha is also confused and raises a brow adding to Tony's reaction. Wanda gets on her knees on the sofa, looking over leaning against the pillows.

"Some weapons dealership chain that they want us to take down." he further explains.

"And?"

"They want us out tonight or tomorrow. It's in South Africa I think."

"What 'bout Wanda and I?" Michael asks.

"You may be useful, but I don't think Ross is gonna trust you. So I guess you two are stuck with Vision." Tony says.

Wanda wanted to groan, she wasn't that fond of Vision anymore after the airport and escape fiascos. Now, she was vaguely avoiding him too. But he wasn't so attached to her either, so that made her feel better. Michael was also well aware of Vision being Vision, so he bit his lips and looked down.

"Maybe I'll survive."

"You will."

Wanda doesn't say anything and finishes her pancake, quickly walking away back to her room. You will survive...the words hit her very weirdly and Wanda was just trying to get away. Was she having this instinct for Tony since he was her dad? She internally prayed not. She entered her room and pulled out her birth certificate from under the edge of her bed that was next to the vial of blood. She unrolled it and looked at the names and everything on it. Tony Stark was a dreaded name that represented many things to her:arrogance, murder, cold, rich, disgraceful, atrocity. A man who cared for no one but himself. What if he abused her...what if? Those were random things in her mind. He didn't seem that close around alcohol anymore, so she wasn't sure. But with Tony's rising curiousness about her, it was making her nervous, that also added to the curiousness. She was being too obvious, and Tony wasn't oblivious to her avoidance. She put the paper and vial back where she first had them and flopped down on her bed.

"Jarvis, put on my spotify playlist, will you?"

"Of course, Miss Maximoff."

"Music off, Jarvis."

"Yes Mr. Stark."

Wanda rolled her eyes at Tony's unexpected entrance those two minutes later.

"Something wrong?" he asks sitting on her bed.

"No, I'm fine. Just lying here." she replies. Tony didn't take that for an answer.

"If there's anything wrong, you can tell me."

"Why do you care?" she blurts. Tony is internally taken back a bit, but still answers. "Well, with Sokovia and your Hydra capturing, there's a lot of things that you can easily dwell on. Don't mean to be so nosy, but is it your uh...parents? Masha?"

"I guess you could say...it's hard to take in...I found out Pietro wasn't even my brother too, so." she blurts her pains. Wanda instantly regrets and is very alarmed inside. Tony is kinda shocked at that fact, knowing of how strong their bond was.

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Don't be sorry for anything, don't be sorry for killing my parents and dragging me into this mess, don't be sorry I was in the raft, don't be sorry I had to hide for two months, don't be sorry that I don't know who I am anymore except a monster. That's how I ended up in the raft anyways, don't be sorry that you didn't bail us out. Steve did that deed. Don't be sorry that you took me into here, you get the point Stark!" she suddenly snaps. She said too much in her mind, but she was tired of bottling it up. She was tired that there was nowhere for her as the bottle to run because it couldn't, and now she just had to wait for everything around her to go away, but she was running out of patience and couldn't grasp more.

Tony looks at Wanda who's head fell in her hands. He had no idea how to comfort her. She was young and kind and beautiful, she didn't deserve any of this. She should've never been on the raft, she should've never lost her parents and her brother, she shouldn't have had to be apart of the fight if she didn't want to. He should've never snapped her chords, never been so curious, never so buggy. Maybe she didn't have a secret to keep, but something in her eyes showed bottling and keeping herself in a box from him. She was a girl that Tony wanted to repair...but he didn't know how.

He didn't hear a peep from Wanda, only faintness of breathing. But she found the will to lift her head at the man who impacted her life she was trying not to break under it. She kept her mind and soul intact, keeping her from an urge to kill Stark. She was no murderer, no assassin, no villain, no souless. With eyes so similar, Wanda hated admitting...but she could see a sorrow in Tony's eyes...why for her?

"I'm sorry...I just don't know what or who I am anymore except a monster...a person who has lost all who care about her. A lot of people like me for having powers...without them? I'm still a monster because I still killed."

A monster. That adjective hit Tony like a bullet. Such a smart, incredible woman was calling herself a monster. He had no idea why he cared so much for Wanda, but he didn't care anymore. He could describe her positively all day long.

"Never call yourself that, Wanda. You wanna know who you are? You're amazing, incredible. You've saved so many lives and helped so many, you helped Sokovia, you have protected the world. And without your powers? You're absolutely the same. Power doesn't define people, their heart, mind, and soul does. Now I'm not gonna give you that I know how you feel crap, but sometimes I feel like I'm horrible. Like I never do enough-"

"Like you could've saved them?" she adds. Wanda saw it as clearly as he did, their dead souls and the fear and panic that consumed him. Tony had never forgotten the vision, but he kinda forgot that Wanda put them upon him.

"Yeah...but, maybe you could save them."

Wanda's brows furrowed at him and she shook her head with her lips forming and flattening in disbelief.

"If you can't save them, how can I? How do you expect me to save them when you couldn't save my parents?!" She bursts.

"Wanda, I'm-"

"NO, I had to find out so much I never had to know if they didn't die because of YOU!" she leaves her own room and hurries down the stairs. Tony hated that he upset her, he screwed up so much. He couldn't keep a relationship with Pepper, how did he expect himself to try to help Wanda who didn't have really any relationship with him. He glanced around the room and looked at the shades of purple, red, and neutrals. Since the room wasn't his, he simply left without knowledge of the little wedge feeling under his heel was the vial.


	8. Chapter 8

They left already and she quietly read on the sofa while it was still raining outside. Wanda was reading Divergent, she planned to watch the movie next. She snuggled deeply once again in the cable knit blanket while the wind outside blew with the downpour. Her eyes gently scanned the page, Tris's story was intriguing. If Wanda had to choose, she'd be dauntless too. But, she was probably divergent like others. She was glad Tony was gone so she wouldn't have to worry about avoiding him and one out of two of the people that were there she could blurt out to, Vision would definitely tell Stark. Another striking light of lightning hit as Wanda flipped her page. When she finished it, she closed her book and deeply exhaled. She could sleep, but she wasn't tired.

"Hey."

Wanda lifted her head and saw Sawyer.

"Hi."

"I was thinking that maybe, uh...you'd wanna see a movie? Star Trek?"

"Is this a date?"

"Whatever you'd like to think of it is fine."

Friendly outing then in Wanda's head.

"But how in this weather?"

"Umbrellas."

She shrug and stand up, pushing her blanket close together with her book on top. "Alright, I'll be out in a minute. Check with Vision though, he may have opinions."

She walks up back to her room and decides to put on a dark red stretchy swingy dress with sandals and put on red lipstick. It was fun to dress up a bit extra just 'cause in her mind. She came back down and Michael was there with two umbrellas.

"You sure we won't get wet?"

"We'll be fine."

"Okay, but I'm blaming you if we do."

Since they were lazy, they ran for the car and quickly popped in and weren't completely soaked.

"We're not ruined, just sprinkled." Michael states.

"Yeah."

Michael pulled out of the garage and drove out. It took maybe twenty minutes and got to the theatre. She got the same slurpee Tony got her last time, but a larger size and two chocolate bars. Michael told her he got tickets to see it in Imax 3D whatever that was in Wanda's mind. When they got in there, it was quiet and the screen was HUGE in Wanda's eyes. There were dim lights and they got their seats in the upper middle. As soon as the trailers started, they put on their 3D glasses and she was put into a state of awe with the technology.

"It...comes to me." she mutters.

"3D is just an illusion, it's not actually coming to you."

Wanda don't reply. The trailers started after a strange Imax add that was very very loud that scared her a little bit and she was sucked into them. The most interesting ones were Deepwater Horizon and another movie called Sully to her. Once the trailers were over, the movie soon enough started.

* * *

"THERE'S MORE OF THEM?!" Wanda yells loudly in the car.

"Yes, they're amazing, right?"

"I must watch them!" she proclaims. Michael laughs as they drive home. Wanda started looking up a lot on all of the Star Trek reboot movies on internet and Pinterest. She was sucked into the world of Star Trek deeply.

"You're hilarious, do you know that?" Michael asks at her awe state.

"Yes, so what?"

He doesn't reply. Wanda did eventually calm down down and she decided to just lean her head against her window. She thought about everything. Tony...she couldn't find a place for him on the good side of her life. He destroyed her first life. He created her next lives. HE put her in the raft.

It was a rising curse in Wanda's head. And even she couldn't lift this curse. She may have been a witch, but there could always be stronger witches. Wanda settled that Tony was the stronger witch. A witch who hid himself in his powerful suit and without it, he's just a witch with a bit of tricks up his sleeve that just couldn't save him. And Wanda? She couldn't find any weak to hide...

Except her life.

Wanda Diana Maximoff's weakness was her life. And the third life everyone thought defined her. Her powers were the only reason she was feared. And if she could just only find another life. A life where she was happy with Pietro or whoever she wished at a home where people wouldn't fear her and a life where she NEVER knew forbidden cursed name of Tony Stark.

What home would that look like? A farm maybe like Clint's. Or maybe somewhere that resembled Sokovia strongly. Or maybe Europe. Wanda didn't know. Would it just be her and Pietro? She could live with it, but she could want more. Maybe friends, a love, maybe one day there'd be kids running around. Wanda liked kids, but to have one of her own seemed far fetched with her life being the way it was. She knew it wasn't going to fall out of drama for years likely. She didn't know what to do next. All Wanda Diana Maximoff knew was to bury her true identity deep in a snowy mountain.

But which mountain would she bury it in?

The thing was, Wanda didn't know any mountains. So she'd have to find one.

Maybe a mountain with snow that held disaster, easy to bury secrets in. Or maybe a peaceful mountain where secrets would go unnoticed. Or-

"We're back."

Wanda fell out of her little daze and they headed inside. No one was waiting, it was just Wanda and Michael. But the first thing Wanda did was rush downstairs to the theatre room to watch the other reboot movies. Michael could only laugh at how fast she ran and her slight clumsiness on the way.

* * *

 **I know guys, I haven't updated in a while! But new ideas flood my brain way too quick and I start writing chapters before I even publish and it kinda drives me crazy, plus I have been feeling a bit of writer's block on this, so chapters I think are gonna be slow. But yeah, I'm really sorry for the delay and I hope to update soon.**

 **-Ziggy55**


End file.
